The Four Lovers
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Warning! Erotica! The story my fans have been wanting. C&A, A&A, A&E. Living in a big house. She visits each one on their night. Pls Enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

** If anyone read "Rivals" you will know about Stella Williams. Her suggestion that instead of Ariadne choosing Cobb, Arthur or Eames, That the four of them would just get a big house and she could just "visit" one of them a night. **

** Many of my fans really liked this idea and since I don't write enough erotica, being sarcastic here, I'm putting this story up. **

**Pleas Enjoy and review. **

**I love reading your reviews.**

The Four Lovers

~ Ariadne was out for her normal morning run. She enjoyed the early workout. The way the world seemed to still be asleep. Watching it slowly wake up and come to life.

She rounded up the trail to catch a glimpse of a large house in the distance. She sighed and realized she was breathing harder. Still a mile to go at least. The sooner she picked up the pace, the sooner that she could take a refreshing shower and eat breakfast.

The Team had moved to the large house that was set as far in the country as could be managed. They had all made sacrifices to live there. To lead this life. But it was working for them.

Eames had given up drinking. Arthur seemed much less angry. Cobb was peaceful.

Ariadne trudged ahead on her run as she wondered about their lives. How it might seem to an outsider. It was this very reason why they stayed away from the general population. Why they didn't seek contact. If people found out, they wouldn't understand. They would take Cobb's children away.

James and Phillipa lived in the house with them. Although it was doubtful that they understood why so many people were living there with them. Believing their father that Arthur, Eames and Ariadne were only working colleagues. Living together to make things easier.

As long as they kept to this story, no one ever need know about the Team's nocturnal activities.

~ Ariadne made it back to the house and all the chaos that could be found there. Cobb was trying to get the children ready for school, Arthur was fixing breakfast. Eames had the T.V on too loud.

"Morning!" She called out snapping off the sports channel that the Forger had on loud enough to wake the dead.

"Thank you!" Arthur said waving an angry hand at the idiot box that Eames was only half paying attention to.

"I was watching that." Eames cried.  
>"We saw it last night." Arthur countered as Ariadne went into the kitchen. She took out the lunches she hand loving packed for the children last night put them carefully into the lunch boxes she had helped them personalized.<p>

"Always forget that." Cobb said. Running a hand over his hair. Smoothing it out.

The Extractor had gotten better at managing the little nuances of childcare that his late wife had taken care of. He was grateful the Ariadne was there to help. The Architect making sure the kids clothes were laid out. That they had all the new "it" trends to impress friends and cookies were baked for the class.

"Guys, do you have everything?" Cobb asked as Arthur gave Ariadne a quick kiss. She smiled up at the Point Man, a secret language between them. His hands briefly making contact to her waist before letting her go.

James and Phillipa were distracted by their school bags and lunch boxes. Their outsides decorated by the Architect making them the envy of the school. They never saw the Point Man and Architect.

"Right, I'll be back late tonight." Eames said searching his blazer pocket for his keys. The Architect pointing to the key rack where all the keys were housed. The Forger snapped his fingers at seeing them.

"There they are." He said shouldering his bag. He gave Ariadne a quick peck on the cheek after grabbing them.

"Last place you look." She teased.

She had to have the house neat. It was the only way that this arrangement could work. Cobb and Arthur were fine. The Point Man being especially neat. Eames was, if possible, worse then the children.

"I'm off to." Arthur said taking his own car keys off the rack. He gave her hand a squeeze as Eames had started his car and drove off.

Cobb was finishing getting the kids ready as the Point Man gave the Architect's hand a squeeze.

"I'll be home early." Arthur said. She nodded.

"I'll meet you guys in the car." Cobb said. Waving them off. The two youngsters waved at Ariadne who told them she would pick them up after school.  
>"I'll see <em>you<em> tonight." Cobb said once the two of them were alone.

Ariadne delighted in his presence. The house suddenly quite and theirs.  
>"Course. It's <em>your<em> night." She said. Knowing that despite being sweaty, she looked beautiful to him.

"Best part of my week." He laughed kissing her.

The Extractor's kiss, long and deep. Exciting. She had to restrain herself from allowing him to take her right there.

"You'll be late." She whispered. He nodded.

"See you soon." He told her. Stealing another kiss. Then another.

She giggled as she ran a hand over the back of her neck. Watching him go. The men and children were gone.

She had the house to herself. She cleaned up the mess left by them and took a shower.

Her job as an architect allowed her to work from home most days which was good for her new family life.

Cobb had a job with the city works department. Supervisor. A regular 9-5 job that let him have a normal life. Or as normal as their lives could afford to be.

Arthur worked as researcher for private firms. Sometimes he could do it from home. Other times he had to take long business trips. But he always made sure to be home on _his night_.

Eames worked at a variety of jobs. The Team never really understanding what he did from one week to the next. He was gone a lot, but always manged to be home for _his night_. Never missing it.

She re-dressed and worked on her latest project. It was frustrating. The building did not want to become what she wanted it to. Cobb kept telling her to let it become what it wanted. But she would have to start from scratch if she did that.

She and Cobb shared a small art studio that was once the front parlor. Arthur's neat little office open in next to it. Eames had no personal space except his room and the spot in the couch. Always in front of the T.V.

She sighed and gave up. She had her standard two days of rest from her lovers and was anxious to get back to them. She decided to take a spa day. Treat herself to a manicure and pedicure. A massage and waxing.

She wanted to be ready and clean. It was Cobb's night.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

After a blissful few hours of massaging and pampering, she went to the grocery store. Being Cobb's night meant he got his favorite foods for dinner. She went ahead and picked up the rest of the week's menu as well as whatever the kids would want.

For her two days rest, she would fix whatever James wanted one day, and Phillipa the next. It was a shared arrangement that made everyone happy.

Well, almost. James wanted to eat almost exclusively macaroni and cheese. She had to work hard to broaden his pallet.

Their lives were now all about shearing. About managing their time and respecting the arrangement.

She was so relaxed when she came home that she took a nap that lasted 3 hours. She had to pick the kids up from school. Bring them home and start dinner.

~ The children were blossoming under her presence. Both of them needing a female influence. The Teachers adored the Architect and secretly thought Mr. Cobb was handsome. They were always asking if he was single.

"I don't think he's even looking." She told the Art Teacher at the trendy privet school. They specialized in gifted youngsters. The building was new and made of environmentally friendly building materials.

The Team had chosen this place because it seemed to be such a forward thinking community. The type of people who would not question such a blended family.

"Well I know you live with him as well as his brothers." The Teacher said. "We wondered if the two of you were a couple." She laughed throwing a glance over her shoulder to the other busy body school teachers, all of them watching the exchange.

The Teacher was young and pretty. Much like Mal had been. Yet, she had none of the raw beauty or sophistication the Shade had possessed.

Just another country school teacher who had seen nothing of the world. Spoke no other languages and pined for man who would never want her.

"Ariadne used to work with my Dad." Phillipa cried out. "She and my uncle's help take care of us." She said perfectly. Her relentless rehearsals paying off. "She dates our Uncle Arthur."

"That's enough, Pippa." Ariadne said pretending to scold the girl. Turning around and winking at the child. Phillipa smiled up at her adoringly.

"Were like family." Ariadne explained putting the kids into the car. "Cobb and his brothers are so close, I bonded with the children, it was only natural that we should all pull together. It helps the kids to have a same sex parent there." Ariadne explained confidently.

She could speak to the woman who was slightly older then her with such assurance because the Architect had seen the world. Been to the finest museums in Europe. She had three handsome men wanting her every night and the old maid school teacher had no one.

It gave the Architect some distinction that made her... better then them.

"Well, then there's their other uncle. The one we never see." The Teacher inquired politely.

Obtrusively.

"Oh, yes." Ariadne chuckled. "He's out of town so much. For work. Only home a couple of days. No sense in getting his own place. You know? This way I can make sure he eats right and is taken care of."

"Well, you seem to have a lot on your plate." The Teacher said. Trying to hide the longing in her voice.

The beautiful children. The lovely house. The handsome men.

"I do." Ariadne said with a forced smile. "So much in fact that I really have to go." She said finally escaping.  
>"Oh will you tell Mr. Cobb that we would love to see him at the next PTA meeting?" The Teacher cried as the Architect pulled hurriedly away.<p>

Ariadne waved like she didn't hear.

"That teacher is always asking questions about Daddy." Phillipa said. A smile plastered on her face. "Ever since he came to the Christmas pageant."

"I know." Ariadne sighed.

A handsome, cultured widower with adorable well behaved children. Who also happened to have a great job with health insurance. What was not to love? The women of this small forward thinking community would soon be beating down his door like a horde of zombies.

Ariadne felt a twinge of jealousy over the art teacher and quickly dismissed it. The luxury car moved silently down a narrow lane that was surrounded by trees. Exclusive privet property. Full of wealthy families. Only a few more miles to go before home.  
>"You did great back there." She praised the little girl. "Is that what you tell them about life at home? Always?"<p>

"Yes. I say Daddy, Arthur and Eames are brothers. Even though you all just used to work together. That you and Arthur are dating." The girl said perfectly.

"Very good."

"Are you and Arthur dating?" Phillipa asked. Ariadne's head snapped off the road to the girl. James was singing along to the radio and heard none of this. Phillipa looked back at her with big eyes.

"Um. That's grown up stuff, Pippa." The Architect said finally. "Not for kids to worry about."

The girl shrugged. Indifferent.

A nagging feeling was eating away at the Architect.

"Did Arthur _say_ that were dating?" Ariadne finally asked.

"No." Phillipa said. "But he's always _looking_ at you."

"Looking at me?"

"Yeah, when you don't see. He looks at you. Like Daddy used to look at Mommy."

"Does your Daddy and Mr. Eames look at me two?"

"Sometimes." Phillipa said. Not knowing how to lie about such things. "But not as much."

Ariadne didn't know how to respond to this. She didn't say anything as she drove them the rest of the way home.

~ Arthur. He had needed the most convincing of all to make this work. When Eames had suggested it. Ariadne had become enraged. Feeling like she would be passed around like in a frat house.

Soon enough however. She was liking the idea. The men all knew about each other. Knew Ariadne couldn't decide and it was tearing them all apart. Tearing her apart. Rather then destroy themselves they each made way. They dated the Architect one day a week. Ending in her staying at one of their places. Never hers.

The natural move was convince sake. It didn't make sense not to live together. The rules for dating together worked the same as the rules for living together.

One Cobb's night for example, Arthur and Eames were not allowed to talk to, text or call Ariadne from 6 in the evening till 6 in the morning.

That 12 hours with her belonged exclusively to the Extractor. After dinner, they would retire to his room. Not coming out till morning.

Even then, Ariadne would be granted her morning run. Her alone time.

The next day, was the next man's day. The same rules would apply.

Never could their arrangement be talked about in front of the children and if anyone on the outside were to ask, Arthur and Ariadne were a couple.

The Point Man feeling that it was more believable that they would be together as opposed to Cobb or Eames. Making the Extractor and Forger glare at him.

Their could be no obvious signs of affection when the children were in the room.

No kissing on the lips on another man's day.

Ariadne had her own room. None of the men or children were allowed there. Her privet sanctuary.

They were rules that could not be broken or bent. They held their relationship hard and fast together.

The benefits of such an understanding were worth it. Better then just dating. They got to see each other everyday. After the initial awkward phase had worn away, they communed together nicely.

~ "What's for dinner?" Phillipa asked as she and James started on their homework. A habit the Architect insisted on before any TV.

"Your Dad gets to pick tonight." Ariadne told the children. "Were having Italiano."

She made sure to use as much French, Italian and Spanish as she could around the children to keep their languages skills thriving. It also served to impress those idiotic teachers. Let them know the Cobb children were above their stupid _gifted_ school.

~ Arthur arrived home first. Just as James and Phillipa were sitting down at the TV. Healthy snacks in front of them.

The Point Man pulled off his coat and gave her a pleasing kiss on the check. The children were focused on the TV characters, and never saw Arthur's hands lingering around her waist. Her back resting on his chest. Cradling her.

For a long time they stood there. Careful not to let little eyes see.

"Arthur." She whispered. Reluctant to come out of his arms. "Cobb... it's Cobb's..." She didn't have to finish. The Point Man uncurled his arms from her. Gracefully slipped away to his office. His privet refuge until dinner was ready. Ariadne tried not to take it personally.

He hated it when it wasn't his day. Was always the one wanting to bend the rules.

~ Cobb was home next. Telling them Eames wouldn't be back for a few days. His work running long. The Forger usually skipped town when it wasn't his day. Domestic life not suiting him. She could expect to see him bright and early after her run. Always keeping his appointments.

It was alright, if the Architect consented, to have the occasional afternoon delight. Something the Forger took full advantage off. Because he always left her so worn out, she needed the two days rest.

~ Dinner was perfect. The Architect taking cooking lessens and learning to prepare extraordinary world dishes. The adults drank wine and James complained that he didn't like green stuff.

"You'll learn to like it." Ariadne soothed him after his father told him roughly not to insult Ariadne's fine cooking. She combed the little boys hair out as he tried to eat.

~ Cobb and Ariadne were looking over her plans for the new building.  
>"It's just not working." She complained. Showing him the layout.<br>"Well, don't force it. Don't torture it. Give it time. It'll come to you." He said looking over her work with interest.

Cobb had been a great architect himself. She often leaned on him when she wanted his advise. He had been a wonderful well of knowledge and inspiration.

She sighed as Cobb pulled her into his arms. Kissing her neck.

"It's almost the kid's bedtime." He whispered. She smiled and blushed softly. She could hear Arthur retreating from his office to his privet bedroom. She wouldn't see him till the morning. On _his_ day.

~ The best part of Cobb's day, aside from their time together was putting the kids to bed. James still needed some monitoring during bath time, but Phillipa was capable of bathing herself. The Extractor and Architect looked for all the world like doting parents to them. Ariadne showing him an award James got at school. Cobb over the moon about it.

Phillipa letting Ariadne pick out her clothes for school in the morning. Talking to her about classes. Cobb kissing them good night.

~ Finally, it was alone time. Cobb's night.

**Don't worry kids! The next chapter will be Erotica! Calm down! I have to set the mood! Have to establish the rules. There will be Cobb and Ariadne sexy time, you know I'm good for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "Pippa's art teacher keeps asking about you." Ariadne teased as she applied lotion to her elbows, legs and arms. She kept a special mixture of scented lotions for herself in Cobb's room. Things the Extractor liked. A pleasing camomile and soap bark. Clean and subtle.

Cobb moaned and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how to be polite about the whole thing." He admitted with a laugh.

"Well, it's your own fault." She said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

She spat and rinsed.

"You showed up to the Christmas pageant dressed in a nice suit and carrying white roses for Pippa. What are those ladies supposed to do?" She laughed coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, Pippa is my daughter, it's a father's right to bring his daughter roses for her first onstage performance." Cobb said as she climbed into bed with him.

The Extractor's room was simple and modern. Alight impressionist art work on the wall. It was decorated with high end furniture that was elegant and current in fashion.

"Dom." She said sincerely. "If you want to be with that woman, I'll let you go. I mean, I know this situation can be really hard sometimes. On all of us. You and the kids deserve a normal life."

Cobb gave her a surprised look. She shrugged and smiled sweetly. A sickly saccharin tone to her voice.

"You can spend your nights watching re-runs of 'Sex & the City' with her and having date nights at the local seafood house. Going to Wal-Mart after. Arthur and Eames will understand." She laughed before he seized her.

~ Being with an older, more experienced man had it's benefits. Cobb knew exactly how to treat a member of the fairer sex. How to please her. Was not deterred by the whims of the female mind and was able to control and tame the much younger woman.

She was quickly under him as his lips encompassed her. She was drawn into that beautiful face of his. His kind pleasing nature. The disciplined stance he took with his children. All of that made him so sexy to women. Ariadne was no exception.

"I've been looking forward to this all week." He breathed. A hand infringing along the opening of her silky night gown. For Cobb's part, he didn't bother with clothing. Preferring to save time and arrive in bed naked.

Ariadne, she _had to_ wear something. It was to the Extractor's pleasure and right to undress her.

She had a special set of night ware for each man. Cobb's were always plain and feminine. In soft spring time hues. This one was a very pale blue.

"Me to." She admitted when he released her from his kiss. She had missed their contact after the two days reprieve. A time when the group felt it was best to give her time alone. It made their reunion so much better.

The Extractor brushed away the stray locks of hair as she teasingly ran a hand up his chest. Testing his resolve.

The lovers refused to release one another from their gaze. As if they would break a spell.

Cobb's weight felt wonderful on her. He was careful not to fully sink into her. Her small frame so delicate. His body acting like a protective blanket over her own. Hiding her as he gradually undressed her.

Slowly...slowly. The Extractor removed her sheer slip. His efforts intentionally indolent. Ariadne squirmed under him. Her own excitement neglected and wanting. Her lovers attentions focused on unlacing her inch by careful inch.

"Dom." She said taking a hard swallow. Trying to divert his sadistic torture.

She was silenced by his lips kissing her exposed shoulder. The delightful contact of his breath on bare skin. Skin that was normally concealed at all costs. Cobb advanced slowly. Uncovering her further.

When her nipple was unveiled, she found she was breathing hard. The pleasurable terror of having her most intimate areas bared for him.

Cobb was rocking his hips with her. The blankets blocking his fearsome penetration. Her small frame forced to accommodate his wide body. Her legs stretched wide till the muscles cried in protest. His body still moving as his lips suckled at her nipples. The way a baby would.

Ariadne loved this. The ticklish feel of his lips and facial hair on her soft, delicate skin. Her hands going to his head as he tried to fit her small, pert breasts into his mouth. Gobbling them.

"Dom!" She cried as he hungrily sucked and pulled.

Possessed, Cobb rolled her over. Forcing her backside up. Her breasts hanging freely out of her nearly removed night dress. Cobs hands roughly pulling her gown up. Exposing her rear to him.

This was how the Extractor preferred her. How he almost always took her. A position that made it easier for her to bare his love this way. She could relax as he took her.

She felt his fingers probing her wetness. Her desire hungry for him. Aching for his touch. She gasped as he stared stroking her. She was on hands and knees, a demeaning poses, but she was in heaven. She spread her legs wider, giving him more access to her.

Another one of their rules, she would deny them nothing. What ever they wanted to do, she would never protest. It had led her on a shocking education into the unbridled, lustful wants of gentlemen.

She could feel him abusing himself. Stroking his shaft. Preparing it for her. Making himself so ridged that when he forced himself in, she would hardly bare the intrusion. His hands still at her sex, stroking and petting. Angrily rubbing her clitoris till she felt her desire spin wildly out. She cried out softly at the sudden climax he forced on her.

Needing no more incentive, Cobb took her. His entrance into her core was hard and unrestrained. He slid into her easily. Allowing her hot passage to pull him in. Devouring him. She heard him grunt as she felt his manhood satiating her.

A wonderful fullness coming into her. His breathing was hard as he began thrusting. His hands reaching around to her breasts. Stroking them and using them as leverage. Her buttocks absorbed each blow as he pounded himself relentlessly into her. Her small body force to move to his rhythm.

In a way, this position was more enjoyable. She could relax and allow him to do all the work. There was no kissing, no cuddling, just raw animal sex. Mindless and easy.

She felt her breast jiggle freely as he let go of them. His hands going to her hair. Pulling it. Not terribly hard, but he held a strong enough grip on her locks to make her sit up slightly.

The Extractor was merciless in his ravishing. His breathing rapid and labored. Small grunts coming from him and his thrusting. Pulling her hair, her head upward. Anther hand on her shoulder. Steadying himself. She was forced to brace herself against the headboard as his plunged into her over and over. Faster and faster.

She was helpless as he groaned his completion.

For his own personal reasons, Cobb never came inside her. He always pulled out. The Extractor grabbing a handful of tissue to catch his escaping life force.

Ariadne was on a shot so she would not fall pregnant by any of her lovers. All of them agreeing to not seek outside sex so they would not introduce anything to her, and a result, the rest of the men. None of them used protection.

The Architect rolled over. Kneeling beside him as he stroked the last of his seed free from his body. Looking half ashamed of himself. She kissed his chest lightly. Sweet little kisses that comforted him.

~ Why he always took her from behind, she had no idea. She didn't want to ask either. Cobb was an excellent lover. Kind and attentive. Yet somehow distant. Not wanting to come inside her helped to keep that barrier between them.

He bestowed on her beautiful kisses. Sweet and sincere, yet there was something he was always holding back. She knew he loved her, although he never said it. Not even when he was in the throws of passion. Riding her from behind till his body tensed and he forced himself to pull out. Perhaps his heart still belonged to the Shade.

Ariadne pulled the covers over her naked body tighter as Cobb returned from the bathroom. Feeling Mal's ghost all around her.

Cobb snuggled down with her. Nuzzling his face serenely into her hair. The Extractor was soon asleep. Content and satiated.

The Architect, naked beside him. Her body warm and comforted. Her mind working long into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ She showered at dawn having finally gone to sleep. She and the Extractor would go to bed early and as a result, she always got more sleep with him then with any of her lovers. She went on her morning run, knowing that she would only have to shower again when she had seen her household off for yet another day.

She took more showers then anyone in the entire house.

Eames was still out of town and Cobb had done a slightly more successful job today of readying his children for school. He always seemed to think better and be in a better mood after _his night_. There was much less confusion in the house this morning then yesterday.

~ She arrived in the kitchen breathless to find Arthur pouring her and himself some juice.

"Have a good run?" He asked kissing her on the lips. They were alone in the kitchen for now, and it would be his night, such a thing was permitted.

She smiled up at him. Knowing her cheeks were red and her eyes shinning from her workout.

"It was very good." She said drinking her juice. She felt his hands encircle her waist.  
>"I was thinking I could stay home today. No real reason for me to go into the office." He told her softly.<p>

She looked up at him. His eyes soft and affectionate.

"Don't you have that project due?" She questioned.

"It can wait." He told her leaning over and kissing her on the neck. She tried to suppress a giggle and quickly pushed the Point Man away as she heard little feet on the stairs.

"Just come home early. Before the kids get home." She told him as he retreated.

~ James and Phillipa were loaded with rambunctious energy in the morning. Shouting over one another in the frenzy to get out the door. Ariadne made sure they ate some oatmeal and had some fruit. Putting their lunches in their hands as Cobb loaded them in his SUV. The Extractor giving her an affectionate wave as he left the house for the day.

She turned around to find Arthur still had not gone anywhere. They were totally alone in the house now and she squealed in delight as he easily lifted her up off the floor.

"Arthur, you'll be late for work." She said between his kisses. "I'm all sweaty." She added as a final plea when she could see he would not be deterred.

"I've missed you." He breathed. Kissing her.  
>"Arthur, I was just with you. You can't miss me that much." She whispered their secret even though they were in the house alone.<p>

She was supposed to have two days off for rest. It was one of the rules. None of men were allowed to request her seeing them or visit her. However, she would often visit the Point Man on her second day. Missing him. She would also invite him to spend the night in her room with her. Another rule broken. They would sneak around the house in the middle of the night. Guilty of the crime of breaking their own rules.

If the others knew, they said nothing. Cobb usually retired early and Eames left town as soon as his night was done. It was easy.

"I know it was just the night before last, but I've missed you." He confided sadly. Still holding her.

"Put me down." She whispered gently in his ear. He complied. Letting her touch gracefully back down to the floor.

She smiled up at him.

"Arthur, go to work. I'll see you when you get home." She told him graciously.

He stole one last kiss and did as she bade him.

~ Her lips were still tingling after he left. She loved the ways of the Point Man. How he seemed to posses her entire body. How she felt like a properly romance school girl. With Cobb, she always felt like a wife, with Eames... best not to worry about that till _his_ night.

She quickly showered and dressed. She had a new inspiration for her building. Taking Cobb's advice and starting from scratch. She had a sudden flash of an idea. Unique and stylish. If she could make it work.

~ She had spent hours lost over her own creations. Designing each aspect of her building. Discovering it. The sunken parking. The earth friendly balconies. It took on a life of it's own. A glimpse of something from the future. Her clients would love it. There was greenery growing out of each opening. Signifying a small personal garden space for each corner of each floor. If she could make it work, it would be amazing.

~ "I didn't want to disturb you, you were working so hard." Arthur's voice came behind her. Making her jump.

"Oh! You scared me." She said pulling her ear-buds out. Her once musical world crashing into silence. The Point Man was leaning over her, looking at the artful water coloring.

"Ariadne, this is amazing." He said taking in each detail. The Point Man always praised her work but this time he seemed especially taken aback.

"It just hit me. See how each corner office will have their own garden? We can get tax breaks for building green and having these outdoor sanctuaries. I think I can even accommodate a green roof like I saw in Japan. It would save on energy. I'm so excited. What time is it?" She asked suddenly.

"A little after one." He responded. His hands running over her drawings of the gardens. "Ariadne, I'm so proud of you." He said appreciating her work.

He looked at her.  
>"Have you eaten? Or have you just been slaving away here?" He asked. Giving her a knowing grin. She smiled back at him and blushed.<p>

~ They enjoyed a light lunch while she told Arthur all about her new ideas. It was as if some blockage had been freed from her mind and she was fearlessly exploring her own imagination. The Point Man listened to her. Asking intelligent questions. Helping her to get ready to sell her ideas to her clients.

"They will love them. I love them." He told her.  
>"Yeah but I'm not asking <em>you<em> to invest millions of dollars in a new ideas in building. This might just all blow up in my face. They might not be ready for the future." Ariadne said feeling her bubble deflate slightly.

"No one is ready for the future. Yet it keeps coming." He told her simply.

She smiled at him. Their eyes bright at the sight of one another.  
>"I'm kinda tired." He teased. "Are you tired?" He asked.<p>

"Not a bit." She said with a smile.

"Good." He told her.

~ They were in her room, her sanctuary. Arthur enjoyed being surrounded by all the things that belonged to her. The lovers rapturously in each others arms. Another rule broken.

"We have to finish before it's time to pick James and Phillipa up." She whispered as Arthur's hands roamed up the back of her shirt.

"Ariadne." He breathed. Her worry over the children spoiling their stolen moment.  
>"Arthur." She said back.<p>

Knowing that he didn't like it when she spoke of Cobb's children on _his_ night.  
>"I know that you love them..." He said pulling away from her.<br>"I do." She told him defensively.

Sensing the old argument approaching. The Point Man shook his head.  
>"Your <em>not<em> their mother." He told her. "You can play house all you want with them all you want, but you'll never replace Mal."

She slapped him. Surprised at her own strength. Her own sudden flash of anger. Arthur had hit a nerve.

Her hand stung. Biting, little needles. She held her assaulting hand as tears flew into her eyes.

For Arthur, he took the blow easily. Before she could react properly. He was on her. Forcing her hands to her side, her back against the wall. His face close to hers as she struggled to free herself. His arms and body keeping her there, easily. Ever the gentleman, he would never hit a woman. No matter what she did to him.

"Don't ever hit me again." He warned. His face so close to hers, she could smell his aftershave.

"Let me go." She demanded. Trying to break away from him.  
>"No." He told her plainly. Forcing her to look up at him. Taking the lead of their fight. Making her focus on him.<p>

"Now you listen to me, Cobb will _never_ love you like he did Mal. I know you want to be the children's mother, but your not their mother." He said firmly. His breathing increased as his lips were closer to hers. Ready to take her.

"I know you want to be a mother, Ariadne." He said in a hushed tone. Afraid they would be heard in the empty house. "_I_ could make you a mother." He whispered.

Her face flushed hot. The sheer possession he had over her. The fact he was being such an authoritative male with her. Demanding things with a simple movement of his body.

Now, his talking of putting her with child. All of it made her empty womb flutter in excitement.

A fight entered her. An angry need to retaliate against the truth Arthur was saying. A desire to do battle.

He relaxed his hold on her wrists, living to regret it. Her hand flew up. Her finger nails scratching him down the face. Leaving bright red marks over his right eye.

She escaped. Ran down the stairs as Arthur shouted after her. He quickly caught her. The Point Man's easy movements his natural ability to subdue an adversary helping him.

He caught her around the waist. Seizing her. Her protesting and crying.

"I'm sorry." He said holding her tightly as she struggled. "I'm sorry." He breathed into her ear as tears flowed down her face.

For a long time, the two of them sat crumpled in the hallway. Listening to time pass. She cried herself out as Arthur held her. Apologizing over and over for what he said. He promised not to bring it up again. Never bring it up again unless she wanted to.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said rubbing her eyes dry. The Point Man loosening his grip on her.

"Ariadne..." he said softly. Not knowing what to say to her.

"It's almost time to pick them up." She said as he released her. The pair of them looking very odd on the hall floor.

She washed her red face in the half bath and tried to look normal.  
>"I'll go with you." He offered taking her hand. Wanting the contact. She moved away from him.<p>

"No. It's best if I do it alone." She told him before grabbing her keys and leaving him.

~ She was comforted by James and Phillipa. James, forever singing to himself on the ride home. Phillipa talking endlessly about her new friend and wanting to go to her house for a sleepover. Their beautiful faces smiling up at her. Loving her, trusting her.

~ Dinner was a quite affair. Arthur's night dictated a refined menu. Mostly vegetarian. A light fish being the only meat the Point Man wanted. A crisp white wine for the adults. James didn't like the food. Ariadne having to fix him a snack after dinner since he wouldn't touch much of "that green stuff."

"I'll do this." Cobb said gently as she started the dishes. "Arthur's waiting. You two didn't have a fight or something did you?" The Extractor asked taking the dish towel from her.

"No, why?" She asked. Cobb shrugged.

"You didn't say two word to him at dinner. He ignored you." Cobb said rinsing a plate.

"The kids were there." She said with a shrug. Stalling for more time.

"Never stopped us from talking." He told her.

She sighed.

"Good night Cobb." She told him. Leaving the kitchen and marching upstairs. To Arthur's room.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ She softly rapped on his door. Hoping he wouldn't hear and she could go to her room with a clear conscience.

"Come in." Arthur said gently. Expecting her.

Arthur's room was elegant and well furnished. The Point Man paying careful attention to all the details. He populated his room with fine antiques. Warm rich colors that were stylish yet undeniably masculine. Out of all the rooms in the house, his was the nicest.

"Hello." He said pleasantly from the bathroom.

Ariadne jumped slightly. Looking at him. He was halfway undressed. His tie off, his collar unbuttoned.

"Hi." She whispered.  
>"Bathroom's free." He told her.<p>

"Thanks." She said awkwardly. Ducking her gaze away from him as she took shelter in the privet bath.

~ Arthur's taste ran to classic and subtle. Nothing low end. She had a special collection of gowns that he could pick out for her each week. He always managed to buy her something new. A pink bag with frilly bows sat glaringly on the bathroom counter. Calling to her.

Her expected attire.

Gingerly, she freed a beautiful blood red chemise from the tissue paper of the bag. It's silk fabric felt exciting on her skin. Ariadne had to smile to herself. He had most likely bought this for her to wear today, before coming home. Before their fight.

She striped herself. Of everything. Arthur didn't like her to wear panties to bed. The red chemise was flattering and fiery. Nothing she had expected him to pick out for her. It made her look older, more sexual.

She emerged from the bathroom cautiously. Arthur didn't seem mad at her. The Point Man had concealed the faint scratch marks to his face from Cobb and the kids. Had mentioned nothing about it. Now, they were alone again.

Arthur was sitting up in bed. His usual bedtime clothing on. A white undershirt and boxers. He smiled at her when she came out.

"You look beautiful." He said sincerely. She granted him a shy half smile as she climbed into bed.

"I thought I might read to you for a while." He offered picking up the book he always read to her on his night. She nodded and snuggled down into the covers. Happy that he was willing to forget their argument.

~ The book Arthur read was an Erotic one. Poetry and short stories of beautiful lovers in carnal acts. Written in the most seductive of verses. Ariadne found herself falling in love with the Point Man's wonderful deep voice. It's rhythmic, comforting tone.

Arthur read about two lovers, going to a party only to discover that it was not a traditional party. The Point Man lovingly described each detail of the orgy as if it were a natural and romantic thing.

Had this been any other book, his hypnotic voice would have lulled her to sleep. But she found she was becoming aroused by the images of three men taking one woman. She imagined herself as that woman. With he three wonderful lovers surrounding her. Loving her. Their hands over her body, caressing her delicately. Then, they would drive themselves into her. The same way as in the book. Each of them watching with fascination as the other man took her.

She came back to reality as Arthur finished the story. Her breathing was hard.

He placed the book back on the nightstand and looked at her. She gave him a easy smile, inviting him to her.

"I'm sorry I hit you." She said. Tear filling up her eyes as he rolled over on her. "I'm sorry I scratched you."

Arthur was making little shushing sounds. Quieting her.

"I'm not mad about it." He told her. His lips taking her. His sweet breath dancing over her lips. "Dinner was magnificent. Thank you." He whispered as his lips moved down to her neck.

She slowly realized he was grinding her. Grinding with her. Rocking her hips with his. His arms holding her close.

"All those cooking lessons are paying off." She whispered. His lips heatedly assaulting her neck as his hips gave a powerful thrust.

"Oh!" She moaned suddenly as her sex spasmed violently at the feel of his erection even through his shorts. She knew she was already wet for him. The story he read to her had filled her mind with wanton images. Lustful ravaging.

She couldn't hold her thought's together. Her mind focused on the energy the lovers were creating between their legs.

"I meant what I said before. About your designs. They really are beautiful." He told her. His tempo increasing.

"Just... just don't... don't stop." She pleaded breathlessly. Her desire hungry for more of the delightful friction he was causing. "Please don't stop." She begged shamefully.

"I love you." He whispered as he ground deeper into her. Her soft yearning flesh awakening to him. Demanding he go further.

She realized suddenly her breasts had been exposed. Naked and proud before him. He was pushing down the red gown to uncover her to him. His breath trailing down her flesh. Leaving little marks that burned her flesh. She felt him buck savagely against her tender heat as he grew more frustrated. Like an animal who was denied his mate.

"Arthur." She breathed out. Absorbing the blow that made her sex shutter with the promise of more. She wanted more, needed more. She was always seems satisfied with Cobb. The Extractor giving her what she needed but no more. With Arthur, she needed all of him.

All of him is exactly what he gave her. He was not the kind of gentleman to torment a lady. He would not overly prolong the act of foreplay. Driving her mad with unsatisfied desire.

He easily removed his shorts. His erection hard and strong against her. The first fearful seconds before his claim rushed through her. He was always so hard. So long. His shaft would plunge into her passage with no apologies. Would stay there. Rocking and thrusting.

She spread her legs wider as he gently fingered her delicate folds, the head of his erection sinking in. Taking his time with entering her. Making her suffer.

She felt her core pull him him. Felt how hot and powerful his manhood was. How his shaft was too large for her to absorb. That he wanted to thrust himself into her till he reached the hilt, but stopped. His fear of hurting her.

Arthur always took her missionary. He laid on her, his hot sex exciting hers. A contact she always missed with Cobb. He rode her easily. Her wetness making his shaft glide in and out.

Always, he was watching her. Watching her face as she took him. Took each thrust. Watching her breasts move helplessly with their movements. Observed in fascination her pleasure. Her soft little moans. Pleading for more of him. Always wanting more.

For a long time he would not release her. Continuing his night for a long as he wanted. Taking her over and over. Always missionary. When he wasn't watching her climax, he was kissing her. Branding her with his hot breath that made her head spin.

"No more." She whimpered as her sex gave one more shutter. Forcing her back to arch. Her body to tense. "Please... Arthur!"

The courtly gentleman did as his lady asked. With fevered grunting he came. He refused to pull out. Refused to spill his seed anywhere but inside her. She felt him, even though her sex was almost numb from his work. Felt herself fill up. His very life force coming inside her. Reaching and searching for a place to take hold.

Subconsciously, her hand wandered down to her belly. Thinking of what he had said earlier. He wanted to make her a mother. Was that why he always came in her? Why he stayed so close to her during their nights? She knew missionary was the best position for conception. Did he know that?

She was on the shot. Surely he understood how effective that was. That she couldn't get pregnant now. That he could over load her every night and still nothing.

She wanted to ask him about it. Wanted to know exactly what he was thinking. But but he was kissing her. Telling her he loved her.

She was whispering she loved him too. Not because he expected her to say it back. But because she meant it.

~ Sleep would steal them both. When they woke a few hours later Arthur would take her in the bathtub. Gently cleaning her. She would relax into his body. The warm water covering them.

"Arthur?" She asked as he washed her back. "Dis you mean what you said before? About us having a baby together? About you making me a mother?"

"I did." He said unashamed. "I've never wanted you to go on that stupid shot." He told her.

"You said it was a good idea." She said defensively. All four of them had agreed to it when laying down rules for their arrangement.

"Ariadne, your in the beds of two other men. If you became pregnant, it could be by Cobb or Eames." He told her sadly.  
>"Which is why I went on the shot." She said. Feeling her argument was valid.<br>"Maybe I want you off the shot." He said musingly. As if playing a game of 'lets pretend'.

"You want me off?" She repeated. Her heart beating faster. He said nothing for a long time.

"I uh... I don't know how much longer I can live this life. I love you so much, I was willing to share you with two to her men. It's not enough anymore. One or two nights a week isn't enough. I hate the thought of you with Cobb. Hate the thought of what Eames does to you, even more." He said finally.

"You don't want this life anymore? You want to leave?" She asked her pulse racing. Out of all her lovers, Arthur comforted her the most. Met her emotional needs the most. She didn't want to be without him.

There was a reason it was always him she was sneaking into her privet bedroom on her second day off.

"I don't want to leave." He whispered into her ear. "I want_ us_ to leave." He said holding her close.

She was breathing hard. Listening to that voice of his. His wonderful tones, even and easy.  
>"We could leave. We can have a life of our own. You could be a mother. A <em>real<em> mother. Not just a surrogate to Mal."

Her blood ran cold at that. She knew Cobb was only using her sexually as a release for missing his late wife. The fact that she cared for his children was all the better. Arthur must have sensed it to.

But to hear Arthur actually say it. To put words to it. Brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. "I want to marry you. I want babies with you. I can't do that with Cobb and Eames in your bed."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ Arthur took her back to bed. They spent the rest of the night kissing and whispering secret things to one another. Ariadne allowing herself the fantasy Arthur was spinning for her. A family of their own. A baby. The two of them with no more worries about schedules and rules. Part of her deeply wanted those things. Another part, a more physical part, didn't want to be parted from Cobb and Eames. She feel deeply asleep in his arms. Him kissing her closed eye lids.

~ Morning roused them. The start of another day.

_Eames_. Tonight would be his night.

Not wanting to let her go. Arthur kept kissing her goodbye. She had to pull herself away as the clock ticked closer to 6.

~ Her morning run was easier. Her mind so burdened with what Arthur had revealed to her that she didn't think of her aching legs and body. She had stayed out an hour longer then she planed. Re-treading her same path. Not wanting to go home. When she was sure they had all left for work and school, she slowly walked home. Her body dripping wet with sweat, as she listened to the silent house. Empty of the family.

She climbed the stairs slowly. Her mussels hurting and protesting each movement. She had run to much. She did however feel better. Cleaned out somewhat. Like the strenuous workout had released something. Her body felt energized and light.

She was looking forward to a long hot shower and maybe a nap when Eames charged out of the shadows and grabbed her.

"Hello, Darling!" he said playfully. Instinctively, she tried to run from him. Not expecting to see him so soon in the day. He caught her easily, dragging her to his room. Oblivious to her cries of shock. Her angry protests.

The Forger, always eager to get a jump on _his_ night. The climax of her three night adventure. The was a reason why Cobb was first and Arthur second. Eames could be called lecherous in his needs. Why he was always last. She needed the two days to recover from the Forger.

Where as Cobb was distant and Arthur was affectionate, Eames was sadistic. Appealing to the carnal aspect of pure, raw sex. Ariadne and Eames never made love. Rather she reveled in his impure fetishes. Namely, toys.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I like to have a nice build up. Feeling a little kinky tonight and I want to warn you this next chapter might not be for everyone. If you liked "Peaches & Roses", then you like this coming chapter. **

** Gotta got to go work but I can read your reviews from my cell phone from there. It really brightens my day to see your reviews so please let me know if I'm doin' it for ya. **

**Love yo faces! **

** I wish I could quite my job and write fan-fic, but till that happens, I gotta work.**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ Ariadne never refused him. A strange want kept her returning to the Forger each time. Eames locked the door behind them after he put her down.

"How was you run?" He asked. Not caring at all about anything but his own wants. The Forger was slowly, steadily shedding his clothes.

"Fine. How was your trip?" She asked taking off her own sweaty work out clothes. Keeping a watchful eye on the Forger. A powerful lust building between them.

"Lonely." Eames admitted. Revealing that magnificent body of his. Lean and muscular. Looking more formidable with the tattoos.

"I need to shower." She told him as he went to the closet. Retrieving a large locked box. Knowing what he intended to do with such a thing.

"Go." He ordered. "Hurry back."

She scampered quickly to the shower. They were lucky that each room had it's own attached bathroom. It gave them more privacy. She washed quickly. Rinsing off the sweat and replacing it with fresh smelling soap. She dried herself off and returned to him. Naked.

She never bothered with specially scented lotions or tantalizing night gowns with Eames. The Forger didn't appreciate them.

Eames was dressed in nothing more then pants. Waiting for her as he stood over the bed.

"Lay down." He ordered.

She took a deep breath. Her body already becoming excited and she climbed onto the bed. Striped of it's coverings. Only a fitted sheet. Eames didn't want her covered. The locked box was open. A variety of things he planed to use on her at the ready.

She was breathing hard as he parted her legs. Applying a cold, tingling lubrication to her sex. She kept her hands dutifully to her side as he methodically spread her legs. Covering her with the clear gel that would drive her sex into a blinding frenzy.

His abuse was more for his pleasure then hers.

She reveled in his fetish. Fully allowed it and was eager for it. Eames had a demonic fascination with forcing her to climax for him. Of not having sex with her always, but of molesting her. Using his collection of toys to abuse her till she screamed from an orgasm that she feared might kill her. His deprivation was accelerating.

"Roll over on your belly." He told her not looking at her. She did as he commanded. Her body giddy with excitement and anticipation.

The culmination of her run, of her being around Eames and his depredation made her body jump and move quickly. She knew what was coming.

His hand ran over her buttocks. She found her skin tingling at the contact. At the promise of what he would do. What he always did.

The fist swat with the leather whip was gentle. Eames rubbing a hand over her abused skin, comforting it directly after. The flogger was soft and sharp all at once. The leather worn and gentle enough to tickle and tease it's victim, hard enough to bite mercilessly into the skin. It was all about what the abused wanted to do.

Eames was good at whipping her. He would start slow. A whipping almost like a tickle. His hands rubbing over her buttocks. Soothingly.

Another slap. Slightly harder. Then another. Her sex coursing angrily from the tingling gel he had put on her. His spanking her raw making her desire jump and demand attention.

She let out a gasp and groan of pleasure as he slapped her buttocks harder with the whip. His hands retuning to her. Her skin hot and red from his abuse.

"Very nice." he said before laying into her again.

Happy with his praise, she took more of his whippings. They were becoming hard and rhythmic. She could feel her sex spasm with each contact of the leather. Her body rocking in time with the beating.

"Eames." She was gasping as she felt a particularly harsh slap.

"Roll over." He ordered. His voice ragged.

She did as he commanded. Her legs spread wide. Her arms at her side and she wondered what he had planed for her.

He delved back into his box. His box of toys that he had especially for her use.

"Got a lovely new one for you today, Beautiful." He said with an savvy smile. His eyes raking over her body. Making her feel more naked then she already was.

He didn't ask permission. Her legs were open for him. He never asked permission.

She felt the vibration of his newest toy hit her sex bud and she automatically jumped free. His hands held her down. Pressing on her belly and she was gasping, forcing her clitoris to take the waves of hard vibration. The tingling lubrication making her desire jump and protest. Sensitive and demanding.  
>"Eames!" She cried. As her hands went to his. Trying to force that vibration off her. It would destroy her if she didn't get away. His hand was pressing on her belly as his other hand swatted her away.<p>

"Don't make me tie you up again. Your going to take this." He growled savagely.

He hips started to buck and shake as she was forced to allow the vibrations to continue.

She felt him suddenly remove the torture device. Her sex desiring more. Her breathing rabid and unstable. Her moaning almost akin to crying. Her inner passages screaming for more.

Sadistically, Eames returned to his toy chest. Bringing out a menacing looking toy. It was one of his favorites to use on her. It was large and capable of powerful thrusting and spinning. The Forger insisting he needed to be prepared properly before he took her himself.

"Eames..." She said softly as he turned it on.  
>"Quite." He ordered.<p>

Rebuffed, she lay back down. The Forger spreading her legs wider and ramming that horrible vibrator into her. She gasped ans she could feel it working and rotating inside. Feeling better then the real thing. Her inner walls automatically contracting against it. It's head thrusting, It's body spinning, its base vibrating against her delicate bud.

Eames was on her. Ensuring she could not escape. Watching her face with delighted fascination as she climaxed on his toy. He kept his strong legs wrapped around one of hers. Forcing her legs open. His hand keeping his evil toy inside her as his other hand easily kept her body down.

She realized she was squealing as the vibrations become more intense and less predictable.

The Forger enjoying the show she made for him too much. His lips devouring her nipples as she was helpless to stop him. A heavenly assault that left she senses numb and stupid. She could barley hear or understand all the things he was saying.

How beautiful she was. How hot she was acting. How he loved to do this to her. He was asking if she liked it, her told him the truth. She _loved_ it.

Her toes were curling as a forceful climax caused her to scream sharply. Eames tore his toy violently out of her and freed his erection. A massive thing that he never allowed her to slowly take in. Why he had to put on so much lubrication, why he had to prepare her so, for this moment.

"Eames..." She was gasping as he forced her legs wider.

She was too tight for him. Her body too small for him. His head penetrating and her passage protesting the feeling. There was not enough room inside her for him.

"Relax." He told her gently. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said. The same old Eames returning to her. Gone was the wild sadist from before. His kisses on her lips sweet as she tried to force her overstimulated inner muscles to relax.

With powerful thrust, he shoved himself into her.

It was too full. Too thick. She cried out from the discomfort of it. His length, his girth. All too much. She had no room inside her for him to move. A painful sensation that almost overruled pleasure.

The worst was only starting as he slowly pulled out.

"Eames!" She cried piteously.  
>"Your so tight!" He groaned. "Just relax!" He ordered. His hands old hing her tiny hips up. Forcing himself slowly back in.<br>"Eames, No! Please!" She cried at his thrusting in, only to pull back out.

He ignored her. He always ignored her.

She made no more protest as she tried to keep her inner passage relaxed. Tried to take him. He rode her. His shaft like a rock. Hard and almost uncomfortable.

She squirmed to find a more suitable position to accept all of him. His lips attacking her flailing breasts. Kissing them.

She was pulled onto his lap then. Gravity forcing her to slide down the length of him. Stopping long before she reached his hilt. She could take no more of him.

She was panting as his hands went to her bottom. Squeezing it hard.  
>"Been working for<em> months<em> now to get you stretched out. Your just a tight as ever." He growled. A string of profanities cutting and biting into every other word.

She was still panting and gasping as he rolled her back on the bed. His thrusting easier to take this way. He rode her more gently now. Perhaps he felt sorry for her.

He was swearing and grunting as he thrust himself in and out. Not allowing himself to come, but forcing her to scream and squirm under him.

He let her go for a moment, returning to his toy box. Penetrating her with a smaller vibrator. One that felt like a sweet caress after the Forger's menacing shaft.

She begged him to stop. Her sex jumping freely from over stimulation. Finally, he relented. He let her go.

~ The Forger showered her. Letting her wash her own sex. It was now red and raw form his abuse. Eames left her alone to finished dressing as he cleaned his toy collection carefully. He said nothing to her as she rubbed a salve over her red bottom. Hoping the redness would be gone before Arthur would notice.

The Point Man _did _notice bruising on her left by the Forger once. There was a horrible fight in which Arthur left Eames with bruising of his own. The Architect had to be careful to conceal such things.

"Are you alright?" Eames asked once she was out of the bathroom. He had put away the toy box, Stripped the sheets and remade the bed. It now looked like a nice normal bedroom. All evidence of their carnal time together cleared away.

"Yes." She told him honestly. "Little sore." She offered when he looked doubtful.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. Running a hand over her hair and kissing her.

"I'm not mad Eames." She smiled. Her body more relaxed. She loved what he did to her. But after it was over. The knowledge of how they acted with one anther, bothered her. Shes didn't want to be around him directly after.  
>"I have errands to run." she explained feebly retreating to her room to properly redress.<p>

She would spend the rest of the day away. Coming back with the kids to start dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ She brought the kids home only after she was sure Arthur had made it to the house. Feeling more comfortable with the Point Man around.

Arthur was always grumpy when it was the Forger's night. He spoke very little to anyone and went to bed early.

~ Being Eames night, Ariadne made Indian food. She was getting better at it. Her first few attempts had been disastrous. But she had become a good cook.

"Have you done any more with your designs?" Cobb asked over dinner. Arthur looked up at the change of subject.  
>"Haven't had much time." She admitted trying not to blush. Trying not to look at the Forger. But she knew Eames had a smug grin on his face. Arthur's own face was livid.<p>

"Well, there really impressive." Cobb told her honestly. "Maybe tomorrow when I'm home, we can look over them."

"That would be nice." She told him.

They four lovers kept their conversations polite and general. Feeling there was a weight in the air. Something unspoken.

Arthur stayed and helped her with the dishes. Cobb was working on a project in their art room, and the kids were playing upstairs. Eames was in the family room in front of the T.V.

"He didn't hurt you today did he?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur..." Ariadne breathed. She looked up at him. Breaking more rules. Asking about her time with another man.

"I'm not mad. I'll be mad if he hurt you again." Arthur said meeting her eyes.

"He didn't hurt me." She told him honestly.

She could never tell the Point Man the sheer excitement of being with the Forger. He could never know how manic with lust Eames made her.

"He never hurts me." She told him.

"He left bruises." Arthur grumbled.

"Once, and that was my fault." She told him. "I banged into something."  
>"Banged into something?" Arthur repeated. "That left hand prints on your inner thighs?" His voice was dark and unflinching.<p>

"Arthur, I'm fine." She said feeling annoyed. "If there was a problem, I would tell you."

She was feeling defensive. The Forger's sexual needs were passionate and primal. Not easily understood.

"I'll be up late." Arthur said. "You can come to me if you don't want to be with him tonight. I'll protect you." He whispered.

"I don't need you to." Ariadne whispered. Her voice feeling breathless. Her head swimming at the idea of Arthur coming to her rescue.

"Fine." Arthur said. Obviously angry. He rinsed off the last dish, setting it in the drying rack. "Whatever you want."

His tone biting and hurtful.

~ She went back to Eames. It was still _his_ night. She gave Arthur's closed door a quick glance before knocking on the Forger's.

"Hello." He said grinning at her from the closet as she let herself in.

She couldn't help but smile back as the Forger pulled her into a comfortable bear hug. Holding her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm glad you not mad at me. I was acting very bad today." He admitted. Brushing her hair back. She had to laugh. Her sex tingling at the memory.

"Course I'm not mad." She said. Biting her lip, realizing she was anxious to get started again.

She started to kiss him when the Forger pulled away.

"I have to talk to you about something." He said.

That charming little smile on his face. He sat down on the edge of his bed, meeting her in the eye.  
>"What?" She asked feeling this might turn into something playful.<p>

The Forger took a deep breath.

"This isn't working for me anymore. I'm tired of sharing you." He said.

Memories of what Arthur had said came rushing back to her. Why were they doing this to her?  
>"What?" She repeated. She could think of nothing else to say.<p>

"I've met someone." He told her sadly. "I wasn't looking for it to happen. I met her a few weeks ago. We really like each other, and I want to try and make it work with her."

"Eames, your the one who suggested this arrangement of ours." Ariadne almost barked. It was Eames who had turned their lives into something they could not go back from.

Had turned her into...

She slapped him. Harder then she had slapped Arthur.

"So what? You came home for one last call?" She shouted.

"I came to say goodbye." Eames said pleadingly.

In the hallway she could hear a door open. The inevitable loud knocking of the Point Man outside.

"Ariadne?" He called out. "Are you alright?" He heard him jiggle the door knob.

Locked.

"I'm fine!" She shouted. Her voice angry. Not frightened.

Her face flushed with rage.

"So your leaving?" She asked turning to Eames. The Forger nodded.

"In the morning." He told her. "I wanted to come home and say goodbye."

"Is this... is it because I'm not good? In bed I mean?" She asked. Feeling her face burn with shame.

"No, that's not it." Eames said standing up and holding her. Kissing her sweetly. "Your wonderful. I'm just selfish. I want you all the time. I need a woman every night. I don't like sharing, never have. You couldn't decide. So we all compromised."

"I have to go." She said pulling away.  
>"I was hoping you would stay tonight." Eames said sadly.<p>

"No." She told him.

She unlocked his door. Feeling her face burn with anger. Arthur was at the door of his room. Looking concerned.  
>"What happened?" He asked.<p>

"Nothing!" She shouted back at the Point Man. Tears betraying her, she sought sanctuary in her room.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ Ariadne retreated to her room for the night. An intense feeling of loss overwhelming her. How had this all gone so wrong? It started out as the perfect plan. Rules were put in place to protect them. A schedule was made.

Now Eames was leaving. He was leaving when all of this, had been his idea. She allowed tears to fall down her face as she remembered. She should have gone with her first instincts and rejected the whole idea, but Cobb had been on board and she had been strangely tantalized by the idea of having so many lovers at her disposal.

~ For the rest of the night and late into the next, Ariadne stayed in bed alone. She neglected her morning run. Neglected everything. She could hear James and Phillipa getting ready for school. Asking where she was. Their father saying that she was sick today.

She heard Arthur knocking softly on her door. Saying that Eames wanted to say goodbye. She said nothing. Kept her door shut and locked.

All day she slept. Her mind sinking into a deep well of sadness. Eames had been a beautiful lover. Unique and arousing. Her body was missing him already. He was also fun and exciting to be around when they were not in bed. She loved him dearly and knew he loved her. The fact that he had another woman. Was wanting to leave, was hurtful.

She was overwhelmed with a feeling of being used. By all of them.

She should have said no to the whole idea. This idea of all of them living together. Rules or no rules, they couldn't make it work. Arthur was right, their needs would not be met and someone would only get jealous.

~ She heard the Point Man bringing the children home. She woke up bleary eyed to realize she had overslept and missed their normal pick up time.

Arthur was knocking on the door.

"Ariadne, let me in please. This has gone on long enough." His voice was hard and authoritative.

She didn't answer. Just pulled the covers over her head. Falling deeper into the well.

~ Light waned away. The house was still. She vaguely recalled the sounds of Cobb coming home. Knocking on her door. Asking her kindly to come out. Could hear the doorbell ring with the Pizza delivery man. James shouting in delight.

Ariadne didn't care. Didn't care to eat anything, or come downstairs. She didn't even care if James ate any vegetables at dinner or not.

She fell back asleep. Deep and and dark. No pain and no regret.

~ Finally, she woke up. Her body exhausted from sleeping too much. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 2am. The house was quite and peaceful.

She finally got out of bed. Took a shower. Her body felt dull, sweaty and dirty. A nice hot shower rejuvenated her. Breathed life back into her.

She still felt numb. Still didn't accept that Eames was gone. She had refused to say goodbye. She had loved him, and she had refused to say goodbye.

The Architect left her privet room. Venturing out into the house on silent feet. She was finally hungry. At last, feeling like a human being again.

She made she herself some toast. Wanting to punish herself by starvation. Hating herself. She was just so angry for allowing them to talk her into this life. Allowing herself to think for even a moment it could work. Of course it would never work. No matter how much they claimed to love her.

Cobb still loved his wife. Arthur was jealous at the idea of her being with other men. Eames, well it was only natural that Eames would soon get bored.

She let out a long sigh as the hot bread hit her empty stomach. It felt good. She went into her art studio and slowly rolled up her designs into a travel tube. Packing all her supplies and other work.

She returned to her room. Quietly packing her clothes. Leaving everything else behind her.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

She jumped and almost screamed as the Point Man came out of the shadows.

"I'm leaving." she said bravely. "I can't do this anymore." Going back to her packing. Arthur did nothing to stop her.

"Because of Eames?" Arthur said softly.  
>"Not just Eames." She told him. "This <em>life<em>. With all of you. It was a mistake."

"It was a compromise." Arthur told her. "We all love you and wanted to be with you."

"I know, I was there." She told him. "I'm sorry."

"What about us?" Arthur said gently. "What about you and I?"

"How can we be together?" She questioned. "After we've lived this life?"

"We can try."

"No we can't." She said stubbornly. Tears welling up in her eyes. "This whole thing. It's changed me. Not for the best. I'm an awful person."

"No your not." Arthur said. In a breathless laugh. "You a wonderful person."

Like a petulant child throwing a tantrum, she threw a small blue vase onto the floor. Smashing it.

If felt good to break something. Happy endorphins rushing to her body.

"I _made_ us live this life Arthur!" She hissed. Careful her voice wouldn't carry over to the children's room. "I couldn't choose between you and now I'm going to lose all of you and it's my own fault. I deserve it."

She was angry now. Ready to throw something else. Arthur put a hand up of surrender before taking her in his arms.

"This wasn't your idea. Eames offered us this idea, remember? Now he got bored and left. Cobb was willing to give it a try because he misses a wife in his bed and a mother for his kids. I went along because... I can't be without you." He whispered.

"Cobb never looks at me when we make love." She cried softly. As if divulging a hideous sin.

Arthur only nodded.

"He'll be the next to leave." She cried mournfully.

**I am not sure if I will continue this story. I really don't know where to take it from here. Suggestions would be helpful. Feel free to do so. Tell me, how can they have a happy ending with this?**

** I based this on a real life experience of a friend of mine, (It's not me!) but a friend of mine. She thought it would be a great idea to bring another woman into their marriage and ****shockingly****, it didn't work out. I've met the guy and he is very nice. But he can barely handle one woman, let alone two. **

** So now their getting a divorce. Lots of hurt feeling. **

** I really only wrote this to be an cheap erotica. One fore my fans cuz so many of you guys wanted it. I fully intended it to be all sugary sweet and happy. But I'm just to real I guess.**

** But the reality is... in a shared marriage or relationship, no one wins. Because no one had their needs taken care of. Thank God this is fiction and not real life.**

** But lets be honest ladies... if Cobb, Arthur and Eames were willing to share you... would you say no? Be honest! LOL!**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ Ariadne woke up to James in bed with her. She had to smile at the sweet motherless little boy who had stolen into her room. She knew he had been worried about her. Missed the nice lady who took care of him day in and day out.  
>"James?" She whispered running her fingers over his long fair hair. His cheeks tinted pink from sleep. The little boy roused at her touch. His face still babyish and innocent.<br>"Are you feeling better, Ariadne?" He asked. His father's sweetness in him. She had to smile at his concern. Her body was still hurting from oversleeping.

"Yes, James." She told him. "I feel better now."

~ Arthur had stayed with her that night. Had let her cry herself out from the sheer frustration of the loss of Mr. Eames. She felt cleaned out somehow. She was still angry and sad, but the whole thing seemed very far away. The Point Man leaving her early in the morning.

~ It was Saturday. The children were happily camped out on the living room rug, watching cartoons, as Arthur and Cobb were talking in his office. The Architect had showered, and bravely made her way downstairs to see them.

"How are you doing?" Cobb asked. His voice and eyes kind and trying to be the strong yet gentle man he always was. Arthur, as normal, looked concerned and worried.  
>"I'm better." She said tucking back her hair. It was still damp from the hard shower and washing she had given herself. Trying to wash away everything. "I'm sorry, Cobb." She told the Extractor.<p>

"Don't be sorry. We know you were upset about Eames." He said.  
>"I've been thinking." Ariadne told them. "I... was thinking... I need to move out. Be on my own."<p>

"What? No." Arthur said automatically.  
>"Ariadne." Cobb said calmly. Staying rational.<p>

"I think... I feel like I've made a mess of all our lives..." She managed to get out.

"Ariadne." Cobb said gently.  
>"We don't want you to leave." Arthur said.<p>

"I think I need to leave." She whispered.  
>"What about James and Phillipa?" Cobb asked. "You want them to lose you along with their mother? They love you." Cobb said. "We all love you."<p>

"I know. But it's confusing for them." Ariadne said. "None of this has been fair to any of you." She said looking at Arthur.

The Point Man's eyes were cold. Angry and hurt.

"Ariadne, please don't leave." Arthur said finally. "We... we can make this work. I promise we can. Just don't leave."

~ She had meant to go. Intended to leave that very day. But James had taken a fall in the backyard and had to be taken to the emergency room. An impressive line of stitches on his leg. Phillipa needed a ballet costume sewed back up, Cobb had to be driven home from the dentist, Arthur needed a ride to the airport and dinner had to be made. Life happened. Ariadne never got around to packing her bags.

~ She no longer went to her lovers. No even Arthur. Who asked her every once in awhile to come to him. Cobb seemed alright with the new arrangements. Content to have a happy home with the five of them. He never asked for his former lover to come back to him.

Only Arthur seemed moody and discontent about the situation.

~ It had been two weeks since the Forger's departure and the Architect was still feeling extremely exhausted. Since her two days of constant sleep, she had a hard time finding energy. Her house keeping had suffered as well as her cooking. Her whole body seemed to cry out for sleep.

She chalked it up to depression. The sadness at the loss of Eames that would eventually dissipate over time.

When her breasts stared to feel overly tender, she thought it was time for cycle to start. But the expected time came and went. Nothing. She had to search her memory for her last cycle.

Her heart racing as she realized the inevitable.

~ The children were at school. The men at work. The Architect was in her bathroom with the hastily bought pregnancy test.  
>"No." She said trying to understand the instructions. She was an intelligent girl. Why was it so hard for her to understand the readings of this <em>stupid<em> thing? Didn't they understand the mental state of the person taking this _stupid_ test?

She looked at the test screen as a line appeared.

'Okay, one line, not pregnant?' she thought. 'Is that right? Or was that line always there?'

She pulled out the instructions again. Trying to read them despite the tears.

"Two line, positive." She whispered. She looked at the test screen. Two very dark lines staring back at her.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

~ She had made an appointment with her doctor. It _had_ to be a mistake. Had to be a fluke. She had taken a second pregnancy test with the same results. She still had another 10 weeks left on her shot.

Her Doctor quickly explained that, although rare, it's not unheard of to ovulate and produce an egg at the last stage of the shot's effectiveness.

'_Now_ he tells me.' She thought bitterly. She was waiting for Arthur to bring James and Phillipa home. Her irritation and temperament worn thin. What was taking so damn long? She needed to talk to Arthur and Cobb.

But what would she say? Could she really give them a line from an after school special?

'Oh hi guys! I know we all agreed I would be on the shot but guess what?'

She laughed at herself. She was an intelligent girl. She had seen the world. How had she let this happen? She was smarter then this. She should have been more careful. She should have...

Ariadne shook her head. Her breathing picking up as the sound of Arthur's car coming up the drive. James and Phillipa were shouting as they stormed into the house. They were excited about the prospect of summer almost being here. The Extractor already preparing a summer schedule for his children. Phillipa was looking forward to ballet camp and James was going to stay with his grandparents for a few weeks.

As much as the Team loved the young ones, it would be good to have the house to themselves. The three of them had talked seriously of going back to the way things were. They had spoken tentatively about it. Always a 'what if?' kind of thing. Cobb and Arthur both telling her she could come back to them when ever she wanted.

Ariadne had been missing the both of them. Her body hurting from the painful memory of what it was like to be loved. She missed the feel of their skin, sleeping with a warm body next to hers.

Ariadne stood up as Arthur entered the kitchen. The Point Man immediately seeing the worried look on her face.

"Ariadne, what is it?" He asked.

~ "How?" Cobb was lost for words. It was late in the evening. The children were long since in bed and the adults were up. The consequences of being adults upon them. "How... I mean... I thought..." Cobb fumbled. His face was a deep scowl.  
>"Relax Cobb, I'm going to take care of this." Ariadne whispered. Her meaning clear.<p>

"What?" Arthur's head jerked up in shock. "No, your not."

"Arthur." She sighed. She was worried he might react like this. "I'm not ready to be a single mother. Not even mentioning I have no idea who the father is. It's like something out of a really bad daytime TV talk show." She said.

"There is a one in three chance this baby is mine and I'm not letting you kill it." Arthur said. His voice hard and angry.

"Excuse me?" Ariadne shot back. Her eyes flashing with that same bravery she had not shown them since Eames left. "This not your decision, Arthur."

"_The hell it's not!_ We don't know who the father is! Your not taking into account that Cobb and I might want this baby." Arthur spat back.

"And Eames? You want me to try and find him and see if he wants a vote? You want me to undergo a amniocentesis?" Her words were becoming broken now as she started to cry. "You want them to put a large needle in my belly and hurt me, possibly make me miscarry all to satisfy your need to know?" Her voice faltering as tears ran down her cheeks. Her face distorted into a frown. "You think you can _force me_ to have a baby I don't want?" She cried. "Why? So you can keep me with you forever?"  
>The Point Man's face looked murderous. His breathing hard as he glared daggers at his lover.<p>

"Let's all calm down." Cobb said standing between Arthur and Ariadne.

Ariadne's hands were shaking as she tried to remember to breath.  
>"This is<em> my<em> decision." She told them.

"Yes, it is." Cobb said rationally. "But lets all give ourselves a few days to think about this. We just found out and were all... _stunned_." He finished lamely. The Extractor was trying to pull the Architect closer to him. She pushed him away.

"Well, I don't think it's yours, Cobb." She said hotly. "You never could stand to come in me."

With that, she left them.

~ "Cobb, what is she thinking? An _abortion_?" Arthur scoffed. The Point Man was pacing anxiously as they heard the Architect retreat into her room.

The Extractor wore a scowl that he hadn't had to put on since before the Fischer inception. Arthur's face looked dark and foreboding. His long, lean body pacing the floor. Like a tiger ready to pounce.

Cobb knew his job now was to try and keep the Point Man away from the Architect.

"She's 24 years old, she's pregnant and unmarried. She doesn't know who the father of her baby is. She's terrified." Cobb said.

His tone nice and steady. Hiding the fact his own heart was hurting by what Ariadne had said before. She didn't think the baby was his. An assurance that would have relived any other man, but upset the Extractor.

He cared very deeply for Ariadne. The idea of her carrying his child, of him being a father again, was not upsetting to him. He could see it. See them as a family. She was already a mother to his children, it was only natural that he could see that life with her.

"No, she can't. She can't do this." Arthur said hotly. The Point Man was feeling his blood race in his veins. "I mean... there is no reason for her not to have the baby. Doesn't matter who the father is. We will take care of her. Of them both."

"And if it's Eames?" Cobb said playing devil's advocate. "Will you take care of them if it's his baby?"

Arthur stopped his pacing and threw a look at Cobb.

"I don't think it is." He told her. "I mean, Ariadne and I... we were very... active." He admitted. Trying to find a tactful and discreet way to say it.

"I know that." Cobb admitted. "It's also true what she said. About me... not... um..." Words failed the Extractor. "But what if it does belong to Eames? Will you be able to stand that? I mean you and he have never seen eye to eye."

"I... I love her, Cobb." Arthur said slowly. His mind working things out. "I... I will stand it."


	12. Chapter 12

12

~ She felt safer somehow, in her room. She knew Cobb and Arthur were downstairs, talking about her and their new... situation. That she was now just something that had to be dealt with.

She also knew Cobb wouldn't want another child. He already had his perfect, beautiful children. The ones he had with Mal. He would not want to start a new family with her. He was on board with her going on the shot in the first place.

By contrast, Arthur had been talking about having babies non stop lately. Maybe if she was certain the baby was his, she would want to keep it. Arthur loved her. She knew that. But he would never be willing to raise a child that wasn't his.

Then there was Eames. The Forger, long gone now. He had texted her a few times after he left. She didn't even bother to read them. Deleting them immediately. Wanting to cut all ties with him. It was easier that way. She still missed him. Missed the way her pulse ran wild in her body as his skin made contact with hers. Missed the sheer thrill of being with him.

Eames could not be tied down with a baby. He could barely be tied down with one third of a relationship with her.

What if it was his? How could she tell him? She couldn't. That much she _did_ know. She knew that she could not try to trap him. He had his own life now. He had a new woman and he didn't want to be with her anymore.

~ There was a soft tapping at her door. The Architect had been so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize how much time had passed.

"Ariadne? It's Dom, can I come in?" Cobb's gentle voice came through the door.

"It's unlocked." She said softly.

The Extractor let himself in.

"I know this is a silly question, but how do you feel?" He asked.

She huffed a laugh.  
>"I mean, have you been having any nausea or anything like that?" He asked concerned.<p>

"Not yet." She told him numbly. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. About it not being yours... because..." She sighed. "I had no right bringing up what happens on our night in front of Arthur."

"Yeah, we agreed that wouldn't happen." Cobb said with a laugh as he sat on the edge of her bed. The Architect was curled deeply in her covers.

"So what do you want?" She asked. "I already told you, I'm not keeping it. You won't have to worry."

"Ariadne, if you decide not to keep the baby, I'll stand by you. It's your right to choose." Cobb said gravely. "But I want you to really think about this." He added. "I mean,_ really_ think about this."

"Cobb, I can't have a baby." She told him simply. She looked at the handsome Extractor like he had just lost his mind.  
>"Why not?" Cobb asked.<br>"Because I have no idea who the father is." She said. "How can I have a baby without a father?"

"Baby will have a father." Cobb said. "Arthur and I, were not going anywhere." The Extractor sighed. "I love you. Arthur loves you. No matter the paternity, we want you to have it."

"And what if Eames is the father?" She asked. The Elephant in the room. "Will Arthur be alright with that?" She asked. "Or will you all just keep pretending it doesn't matter?" She finished bitterly.

Cobb sighed.  
>"Please, think about this." he said. "Please, just think about having it."<p>

He leaned down to kiss her and she allowed it. A soft warm touch to her lips and face. The Extractor was so easy to love. All those amiable traits, inherent within him, made her not think about anything or anyone else as she surrendered to him.

~ Things were so easy with Cobb. He was so reassuring and courteous. She gave into his kissing her first. Sweet things meant to comfort her that innocently lead to something more.

Her blood quickened as his body weight moved over hers and he was soon in her bed. Her legs cradling him easily as he was thrusting into her. His lips hardly leaving hers except for breath and their eyes always deeply lost in each one another. His flesh seemed welded to hers as he was telling her that he wanted her to keep her baby. That he wanted to be a father again. His lips seizing her tender nipples and hot breath enticing her skin as she could not get enough of his touch.

He came then, never leaving her and his lips burning into her lips. She was breathing hard as he told her over and over he loved her, he wanted her to stay. For them to be a family.

It felt like, for the first time ever, the two of them had made love.


	13. Chapter 13

13

~ Another rule was broken. Cobb had stayed overnight in her room. Ariadne woke to the Extractor kissing her sweetly on the lips. His warm breath tickling her and she couldn't stop a giggle coming out.

"What time is it?" She whispered as her hands played tentatively over his chest.

"About 5 in the morning." Cobb said pulling the covers over them. He looked so much younger right now. Ariadne could see what he must have looked like as a young man in his early 20s. His light colored locks, normally smoothed back, were falling down over his brow. His face was free of the normal worry lines.

She felt her heart swell at the sight of him. This handsome man who shared his life with her. Who had welcomed her into his heart and into the lives of his children. The knowledge that he would be just as loving and caring to her unborn child as he was to his own, was obvious.

Arthur was wrong. She wasn't just a substitute for Mal. Not a nanny for James and Phillipa. Not just a once a week plaything.

"Cobb?" She asked "Do you think we could make it work? If I had the... the baby, I mean?"

"Of course." Cobb said quickly. His sharp blue eyes catching hers and holding her there with him. "I think you should have it. I think any child would be lucky to have you for a mother." The Extractor sighed and moved over her. Cradling her small body in his as if _she_ were the infant.

"There is no one I trust more with my own children then you. I know for a fact you'll be a wonderful mother. The birth father doesn't matter. I'll always be here."

~ In Cobb's naturally pleasing manner, he made everything feel better. She went for a brisk walk and thought over things. The Extractor would make a wonderful partner. Caring and easy to be around. He would be a loving father to this child and help her be a better mother. He wanted her to stay with him. In this house. Become a stronger family. They had briefly spoke of marriage, but she had shaken the idea off. Not ready to think about that.

Cobb had taken the kids to school already and Arthur was still at the house when she got back.  
>"Arthur, won't you be late for work?" She asked breathlessly coming in from a walk that had turned into a run. She suddenly wanted to run. The feeling her body would not let her run for a long time and she should enjoy it while she still could.<p>

"I called in sick. I wanted to talk to you." He said.

"About?" She asked reaching into the fridge for some orange juice and mentally preparing a shopping list.  
>"You know what I want to talk to you about." He said gravely.<p>

"Arthur, I haven't changed my mind." She said stubbornly.

"Ariadne, we _both_ know this is my baby." He said with a self satisfied smile.

"We don't _know_ that."She said not looking at him.  
>"Please. I was with you more times then any of the others. You said so yourself that Cobb would always-"<p>

"Stop it!" She hissed. Glaring daggers at him. "I'm not talking to you about what happens with Cobb and I."

"I'm not upset. But that's my baby, you know it, I know it. I don't want you to have an abortion." He said moving closer to her. "It's not your call. Not all yours anyway."

"Excuse me? Are you the one who is going to play land lord to a fetus for nine months? Are you going to have to go through labor and delivery and are you going to be the primary caregiver?" She said heat rushing to her face.  
>"Ariadne, I know you don't want to terminate." He said. "I've seen how you look at James and Phillipa. But, if you decide to get rid of it, get rid of our child, I'll leave."<p>

She felt herself stop breathing. Her head starting to hurt.  
>"I love you." he said. "I want to marry you and have children with you. This whole arrangement we had was wrong. But we can move past it, I promise we can."<p>

Ariadne felt sick. Arthur leaving her, just like Eames had left her.

"Arthur, if you want to leave, that's fine. Cobb will still be with me. No matter what I decide." She said coldly. Her eyes flicking to the Point Man. Showing brash hostility.

"Ariadne, please don't do this." Arthur said as she walked away from him.

~ It was later in the afternoon that she found herself in front of his door. Her small hands daring to knock.

"Arthur?" She called out softly.

"Come in." His voice said over the closed door.

He was sitting at his small desk. His ever ready laptop in front of him. He looked almost casual today in camel colored slacks and his dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves and no tie. She always marveled at how put together he always was. The others in the house seemed to prefer comfort over style. Arthur was always dressed perfectly. Even when he was at home.

"How are you?" He asked politely as she sat down on his bed.  
>"I'm alright." She said conversationally. "Listen, I've been doing some thinking, and I've decided not to terminate. I want you to know this is not because of what you threatened, or how you feel. This was my choice. As far as I'm concerned, this is my child alone. I won't ask you for child support if the baby is yours and Cobb is going to help me raise it." She told him. Her voice steady and formal. She didn't look at him as she spoke.<br>"Cobb and I had a long talk last night and he wants me to stay. He wants to be there for me and help me. I don't expect you to stay with us. Cobb and I will raise this baby like it's ours." He concluded.

"_The hell you will_." Arthur spat as he stood. His sudden height as well has his change in temperament was intimidating. The Point Man's face was now an angry scowl. She stood up. Trying feebly to meet him height wise and not cower away.

"I _know_ this is my baby and I'm not going anywhere. If you don't want to be with me, that's fine. But, I will not allow my child to think Cobb is it's father." He said. His voice cold and venomous.

"Arthur-" She stared to say.

Words failed her as the Point Man crossed the distance between them and took her in his arms. Suddenly he was kind and passionate. His anger appeased as his hands were gentle and skillful on her face and body. His lips were on hers as she easily gave into him.

Arthur was helping her shed her clothing as she tried to fumble off his shirt. His kisses leaving her breathless and confused.

"It's_ my_ baby." He whispered. "It's mine." He breathed into her neck.

All Ariadne could no was whisper 'yes' over and over again as he took her.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

~ Everything she had ever loved about Arthur suddenly came back to her as he lowered her down into his neatly made bed. His well trained hands going over her body as his lips tasted hers. His fingers lacing up her blouse. Resting protectively over her belly as she knew he was thinking of the child growing within.

She let herself become lost in a fevered moment of want. She had missed Arthur too much these past few weeks. His lean body over hers as he made her feel cherished and loved. The only difference now was his voice was harsh to the point of desperate.

"You _know_ this is my baby." He growled into her ear. She realized vaguely that she was nodding. Her breathing coming in sharp little gasps as her body melded with his.

"Yes." She panted as his hand wandered up to her breasts, freeing them from the lacy cage of her bra.

He seemed appeased by her admission. A confession to a truth she was only half sure of.

His mouth finding hers as if a switch had been flipped. His ravishing of her body animal like now. Almost the same way Eames had been. Suddenly, the courtly lover she had known was gone. Replaced by the man who would not be refused. Her body was helpless as he easily pulled her clothing off her. His lips kissing her all over. When they reached her breasts she gasped at the sudden contact on her sensitive nipples.

"Be gentle." She whispered, her eyes wide and afraid.

Arthur nodded and was careful to avoid bringing her any discomfort. She couldn't help but remember how it was with Eames. That if the Forger had been there, he would have sadistically tormented her nipples. Making her cry out from the sheer pleasure and pain it brought her.

Not Arthur. The Point Man loved her and was respectful to her. He gently caressed her body as if she were in a truly delicate state. Like her body was made of glass as he made love to her. His lips littering her face with tiny kisses as he rode her. Her body relaxing under his beautiful care.

All the while he kept repeating:

"It's mine. I know it's mine." As if he was possessed by an idea, one that refused to let him believe any other possibility.

~ "I'm glad your going to keep it." Arthur said as the Architect was cradled in his arms. His flesh pressed as close to hers as possible. She loved the feel of warm skin on hers. The Point Man had been much more affectionate then ever before.

She kept silent and still as he went on.

"I've wanted this. For so long." He whispered. His lips nuzzling her ear. "Once we have our baby, our family will be complete." He said with a contented little smile.

She bit her lips and felt nervous. She wanted desperately to ask what if. What if it was Eames'? What if, on the off chance, it was Cobb's? What if she didn't want to be with Arthur? What if she wanted to be with Cobb?

She said nothing at all as Arthur delighted in his plans for her baby.

"So do you want a boy or a girl?" He asked. Fully satiated from their lovemaking. He was a happy and proud expectant father.

"Um. _Healthy_." She said at last. Her voice sounding strange. He smiled and rolled her under him. Brushing back her hair and looking at her.

"I knew you would come around. That you would see reason." He said happily. "When were in a home of our own, you'll fell a lot better."

"Leave Cobb? The Children?" She asked. Her mind finally taking hold of what Arthur was saying. She was shocked.

"We're going to have a family of our own. We can't do that if your still _playing house_ with Cobb." He said. The Extractor's name sounded dirty when he said it.

"Arthur, I love Cobb. I love the children. I don't want to leave them." She tried to explain.

"We need to be a family now." He told her. "I know you want to be with me." He said in an annoying self assured way. His hands moving protectively to her belly again. His lips finding hers and kissing her.

She couldn't help herself, she gave into him again. Her flesh weak to the man she loved.

One of the men she loved.

~ Later that evening, Ariadne was in her solitary little room. She didn't bother with the lights. Preferring to sit on her bed in darkness. Arthur was in his room pretending, for Cobb's sake, like they were still fighting. She had told the Extractor she wanted to go to bed early and he understood. Even giving her a hug and whispering sweet things to her, asking if she wanted him to come to her again tonight.

She only smiled at him and left him without an answer.

By the light of her cell phone, she dialed Eames. She took a deep breath of courage.

"Ariadne?" Came his voice after just two rings.

"Yeah, Hi." She said sounding breathless and happy. Her whole body trembling.

"You never texted me back, I was worried." Eames said. His voice sounding concerned. Her heart broke a little at the idea of Eames being worried over her.

"I thought... I thought we needed some space." Ariadne said lamely.  
>"I guess." He said. His voice sounding comforting over the phone. "How are you doing?"<p>

"I.. I'm fine." She lied. She suddenly couldn't bring herself to tell him. If Eames knew about the pregnancy, he would rush back to her. He had a new life. One where he didn't want her or this baby. The Forger would only complicate an already complicated world.

"You don't sound fine." He said. His voice comforting over the distance between them.

"I miss you." She admitted lamely. "I just..."

"I miss you too." He said warmly. "If you want me to come home, just say the word."

"I thought you had a new girlfriend." Ariadne said sadly.

"Ariadne... that wasn't true. I just wanted you to decide to be with me." Eames said. She had to smile softly despite realizing the Eames had lied to her.

"Do you want to come back home?" She asked. Her teeth biting into her bottom lip.

"Only if I can have all of you." Eames said.  
>"Eames..." She said feeling like her heart was ripping in two.<p>

Cobb wanted her. She knew he would be an excellent father to her baby, no matter the paternity.

Arthur wanted her. Wanted a child desperately. But would he still want her and the baby if it wasn't his?

Would Eames turn tail and run if it was his? Leaving her all alone?

"What is it?" He asked desperately. "Tell me what's wrong. You could always talk to me."

She hung up on him. The connection between them severed as she fought back a new wave of terror.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

~ As summer came to a close, Ariadne finally got over the morning sickness and initial discomfort of her pregnancy.

Despite Arthur and Cobb wanting her to stay with them, she slept most nights in her room. Occasionally creeping into Arthur's or Cobb's room after the whole house had gone to bed. Her remaining lovers tender and loving as she allowed them to take her.

Arthur was always highly charged sexually. Her condition had changed something in him. He treated her body as though he were worshiping her. Paying close attention to her breasts and belly as he looked eagerly for signs of her showing.

Cobb was much more practical. It was easy to fall into his arms those nights. His questions about her pregnancy. His comforting reassurance. Followed by his warm breath on her body as his love making was predictable, yet heavenly.

Then, there was Eames. Those nights she was not with Cobb or Arthur, she was alone in her room. The Forger on the other end of the phone. She still had not had the courage to tell him about the baby. Their lighthearted talks always leading to both of them breathing hard as her hands wandered down her panties. Her fingers stroking her growing wetness as her former lover told her what to do to herself.

~ Cobb was preparing a nursery for her. The Forger's old bedroom was, over night, transformed into a precious bedroom of apple green walls with a blue sky and white clouds on the ceiling.

"Cobb, it's _perfect_." Ariadne sighed as she looked over the paint job the Extractor had lovingly worked on.  
>"I know I should have asked your permission before choosing the color." he said as he pulled her close to him. His eyes bright and happy. "I just got the urge to make room for our new edition." He said giving her rapid, little kisses on her cheek.<p>

He stood behind her as she viewed the nursery. His hands going around her small body and coming to rest on her slowly emerging belly. She was shocked at how big she was getting. Her stomach pooching out far sooner then the books said she would. She had an appointment to see her doctor today to make sure everything was alright.

She was also eating everything in sight. She was always hungry now.

She looked at the green of the walls and the blue of the sky.  
>"I see your looking for a boy." She teased.<br>"Oh no, either one is fine." He told her. His breath on her hair as he had to stoop down to nuzzle her ear. "I already have James and Phillipa, both flavors are good." He told her quickly.

She nodded. Satisfied by that.

"I painted James and Phillipa's nursery's." Cobb murmured as she felt herself being rocked soothingly in Cobb capable arms. As if she was the baby. The Extractor's warm body holding her up as he gently lulled her back and forth.

Ariadne relaxed and felt very happy. She had told Arthur she wasn't willing to move out. Not till after the baby was born at least. She never spoke a word about Arthur's plans to Cobb.

She never let it slip she was talking to Eames almost every night.

"The kids will be home tonight." Cobb said gently. She nodded.

"I've missed them." She said.

"I think we need to tell them." He said running a firm hand over her belly. Not a possessive touch like Arthur's always was, but loving and soothing. Like he was touching his own child. She smiled.

"Who are we going to say is the father?" She asked at last. Feeling uncomfortable and worried.  
>"I think we should say it's... me." Cobb offered shly.<p>

She pulled free of his arms and turned to him.  
>"Cobb." She said simply. The old discussion on the table again.<p>

The Extractor looked guilty. As if he had to explain himself.  
>"Look, I know it's not mine. I <em>know<em> that." He said with a shrug. "But if you want to be with me, I want to be a father to this baby." He said. His eyes sad and lost. The Extractor wanting a more complete family. "You know I love you. You know James and Phillip love you. That their not hurting as much because of you. I already know your going to be a wonderful mother. You know I'll be a good father. I know I will love this baby, even if it's not mine." He said.

His features were beautiful. His face sincere as he almost pleaded with her.

Ariadne couldn't help herself. Her hands were on his face as she brought his lips down on hers. Before she even knew what was happening, her body was becoming alert and demanding to Cobb. Her sex was alive and starving for him.

Her body, was now a strange new country that was forever changing. Her breasts and nipples were always sensitive to the touch. Her sex drive, so easily aroused now. It was nothing at all for Cobb to shed her of her clothing and take her naked body in his lap. His lips, hardly leaving her nipples as she guided his shaft into her already wet passage. She let out a hungry moan as the Extractor's hands cupped her bottom and made her ride him. He felt wonderful. His enlarged member making the inside of her body feel full and content.

Her poor breasts, larger now for her condition, were made to bounce beautifully. Her hands going to them, the torment was too wonderful. Cobb's lips and hands taking possession as he suckled her nipples and caused her to cry out in pain and pleasure.

~ At the clean little Doctor's office, Ariadne was nervous. Something was wrong, she just knew it. She had lead such a crazed life. Allowing three men to share her. Her baby would no doubt be affected by this. Perhaps her selfishness would corrupt the innocent child. Maybe he or she would be born with some horrible deformity. Or not born at all. She brushed away tears as the Doctor came in.

Ariadne's doctor was an older woman who, like the community they lived in, was very open minded and free spirited. She looked like a former hippie and was very reassuring to the young mother to be.

"Now, all the tests so far look alright." She said comfortingly as she pushed up the Architect's blouse to expose her growing belly.

"I've gained so much weight, I'm so worried about heath concerns." Ariadne said as an assistant put the cold jelly on her warm skin.  
>"Well your blood work all came back normal." The Doctor said softly as she turned on the sonogram.<p>

She skillfully maneuvered the scanner over Ariadne's belly. The Architect grinned as she heard a loud _whirl- whirl- whirl_.

"Is that the heart beat?" She cried out happily as a small changing form of light and darkness danced over the sonogram screen.

"Yes." The doctor said. A contented little smile on her face. "And here..." She said moving the scanner to another part of her belly. Another _whirl- whirl -whirl_ came out again.

"Here is the _other_ heart beat." The Doctor said happily.

Ariadne couldn't think for a moment. Two shapes, moving differently in her womb. Her mind locked up over the idea.

"Twins?" She croaked as the pieces finally came together.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

~ "Twins?" Cobb said with a smile Ariadne wasn't used to seeing on the Extractor. Arthur looked troubled by the idea. She held up a photo of her baby, or rather _babies_. Their little forms and big heads clearly showing _two_ separate beings.

"You went for a sonogram without me?" Arthur asked taking the photo from her. His face showing disbelief and hurt.

"I didn't know she was going to perform a sonogram. I just was feeling worried and wanted her to make sure everything was... alright." Ariadne explained feebly. Her hands to her belly. Trying to cradle one of her babies in each palm.

"_Is_ everything alright?" Cobb asked worriedly. She gave him a small smile and nodded. The Point Man still enraptured by the sonogram photo.

"I guess we now know why I was getting so big so fast." She tried to laugh.  
>"I guess we do." Cobb smiled back at her proudly.<p>

The Point Man was scowling over the sonogram of strange shadows and light that formed two lives inside her.

"So your alright, the baby-" Arthur caught himself "The _babies_, their alright?" He asked.

"_He_ and _she_ are just fine." Ariadne said with a smile.

Cobb's head snapped up. A wide smile back on his face. She could feel a real sense of pride rushing off the Extractor as Cobb's hands went to his pockets and he gazed at the Architect adoringly.

Arthur looked confused for a moment. The same look she had on her face when her hippie Doctor told her about _both_ heart beats.

"Boy _and_ girl?" Arthur said. His face finally forming that heavenly smile she always loved to see.

She nodded. Feeling tears escape her eyes as Arthur was kissing her. Hugging her.

~ Later that evening, Ariadne was rubbing a skin cream on her growing body. It was guarantee to reduce stretch marks. She didn't believe it for a second, but the balm felt good on the tightening skin.

She put a hand to the place where Phillipa's hand had been just a few hours before. Before she had a chance to tell Cobb and Arthur about the babies, the little girl raced into the house, fresh from summer camp. The Architect giving her a big hug and Phillipa's hand running over the largeness of Ariadne's abdomen. She looked up at her in happy surprise.

Phillipa and James asked no questions about who the father was. Their world was not as complicated as paternity tests. All they knew was that there would be a baby in the house and the Ariadne would be a real mom.

"Are you coming to bed?" Arthur asked. The Point Man at his desk, gently placing the sonogram photo in front of his computer. So he could glance at it with ease any time he wanted.

She pulled down her top, already too small for her.

"I think I need to buy some new clothes." She said sheepishly as she came out of the bathroom.

"You look beautiful." He whispered looking over her. His eyes not able to lie, he found her more attractive this way.

"Please." She laughed not believing him.

He was pulling her to their bed for the night.

"So glad you decided to stay with me tonight." He breathed kissing her.

She could feel her body pull towards him. Her sex tingling at the prospect of what he would do to her. His hands already wandering up her blouse. His fingers running over her belly and traveling up her sensitive breasts.  
>"Arthur?" She asked as his thumbs grazed over her sensitive nipples. Making her shudder. "Are you okay with the idea of twins?" She asked as he started kissing her neck. Her breath becoming ragged under his attention.<p>

"Of course." He whispered as his hand grazed over her large abdomen and to her panties. Lightly tripping over the fabric.  
>"It's just... <em>two<em> babies. It's... it's more then we bargained for." She panted as he started to rub her sex bud. Those careful hands of his, directing her body. Making if move and writhe with each stroke.  
>"I can't wait to meet them." Arthur said as his mouth pushed up her top and exposed her tender nipples.<p>

The sudden contact of his breath on her delicate breasts almost made her scream. Her nipples were now terribly sensitive and tender and the Point Man suckled on them ravenously.  
>"Arthur!" She begged as his mouth greedily pulled them. The sensation rippling though her body as she felt her mind start to fall away. The ecstasy almost making her pass out.<p>

When she was able to focus on what was happening to her again, Arthur was already inside her. She realized vaguely that she was moaning with each thrust he gave her.

"I _do_ love you." He whispered as she road the waves of pleasure she felt. "No matter what. I love you."

~ Later that night. Arthur sat drinking in his little office downstairs. His lover was upstairs sleeping soundly. The Point Man was clearly troubled as he sat in the darkness. Sipping occasionally from a coffee cup that didn't contain coffee.

"Arthur?" Cobb asked coming down the stairs. The Point Man turned to see his old friend.  
>"Hey Cobb. What are you doing up?" He asked.<p>

"Wanted a midnight snack. Why are you down here alone? I thought Ariadne was going to stay with you tonight." Cobb asked.  
>"She did. She's sleeping." Arthur said numbly.<br>"So... why are you down here?" Cobb asked him.  
>"Just thinking."<p>

"Yeah it's pretty big news. About the twins." Cobb said understandingly.  
>"Certainly is." Arthur grumbled.<p>

The two men sat in silence for a long time. The sound of birds waking up with the early dawn reached them.

"I don't think the babies aren't mine. I think their Eames'." Arthur said trying to hold tears back.

"You don't know that for sure." Cobb said. "Does that change anything? We promised her that it wouldn't change anything."  
>"While I was making love to her tonight, she was moaning Eames' name." The Point Man said gravely.<p>

Cobb said nothing as the two men watched the sun come up.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

~ Ariadne awoke with the warm sun streaming in on her. She had fallen asleep curled in the nest of Arthur's bed and breathed in the pleasing smell of his cologne left on his pillow. It took her several seconds to realize it was already last morning and her bed was empty. Never, never in all her time in this house, had she woken up alone when she was with one of her lovers.

She slowly sat up and looked around. Arthur's bedroom, so tastefully decorated, was still and empty. No noise came from the bathroom or anywhere in the hallway outside.

"Arthur?" She called out. Her hand going to the large swell of her babies. An nameless worry creeping into her as she wondered where he had gone. Vanished like the wind.

The Point Man never let her wake up alone. Never did anything less then kiss her awake and beg her to stay. She looked over to his spartan desk. His laptop and her sonogram photo were gone. She roused herself out of bed and pulled on her robe. Her instincts telling her he was not in the house at all. That he was gone. She went to his closet and peered over the neat, always neat, line of suits, slacks and dress shirts. His traveling clothes and suitcase were gone.

~ She dressed in her old room and went downstairs. It was still summer break and the kids were playing happily in the yard. Cobb was in their shared work room going over some city work plans.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked numbly looking at the Extractor.  
>He straitened up at seeing her.<br>"They really don't need me today." Cobb said. His hands going to his pockets and avoiding her eyes. "There is nothing that I can't do from home right now." He explained.

"Oh." She said numbly. "I was thinking of going into town. Maybe getting a few maternity clothes. Look at another crib for the nursery."

Cobb nodded.

"That sounds fun." He said. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"Yes. We can take James and Phillipa to the movies and go shopping. Make it a nice family day." She said. Trying to sound happy but failing miserably.  
>"That sounds like it would be nice." Cobb said with a comforting smile.<br>"Arthur's gone isn't he?" Ariadne asked. Fighting back tears.  
>"Yes." Cobb said gravely. "He left just before dawn."<p>

She nodded her head and didn't ask why. Didn't ask why her other lover abandoned her and without saying goodbye.

~ It was a perfect summer day. Cobb drove the four of them to a small cozy theater which held a festival of kids movies all summer long. The Extractor and Architect comfortable in the back row with the other parents as they watched the kids running around the theater. Only occasionally glancing up at the screen of a cartoon cat and dog.

Ariadne felt slightly better as Cobb's strong arm was wrapped over her shoulders. They looked for all the world like a happily married couple enjoying the day out with their kids.

After the movie, Cobb treated the family to burgers and fries. James hooting with delight at old fashioned American cuisine.

"So much for broadening their pallets." Ariadne laughed as they watched the kids play in the built in play ground.  
>"Oh, don't be so hard on them." Cobb laughed. "I never appreciated a home cooked meal until I had to start cooking for myself." He said. His hand searching and finding hers as James threw off his shoes and jumped in the ball pit. Even Phillipa was shouting with the other kids on the maze of tubes.<p>

"Ariadne? Mr. Cobb?" Came a voice.

The Architect and Extractor looked up from their seats to see the Art Teacher from Phillipa and James' school.

"Oh, Miss...?" Cobb said trying to remember her name.

"_Bliss._" Ariadne whispered to him trying to move her body out of the noisy teacher's view. The last person in the world she wanted to see just now, sitting in a fast food restaurant, heavily pregnant in ill fitting clothes and children running around like savaged on the play ground, was this woman.

Ariadne, who before had been so confident and proud of her life around this woman now felt like she had been caught.  
>"Miss Bliss." Cobb said with his charming smile as he stood to shake her hand.<p>

"I was hoping you would come back to see us at school. We haven't seen much of you since the Christmas play." Miss Bliss said trying to act flirty.

"Oh, well I have work and then home life." Cobb said nodding to Ariadne.

The Architect was suddenly envious of the Art Teacher. Her slim figure made Ariadne seethe with jealousy as she tried to readjust her too tight shirt.

"My, Ariadne!" Miss Bliss said with mock surprise. "You look... so _different_."

"Yes. I expect I do." Ariadne said with a forced smile. She suddenly wished Eames was there. The Forger would destroy this woman with some catty remark and make Ariadne feel better.

Instead, she was stuck with Cobb, who couldn't physically be rude to a woman. No matter how well deserved.  
>"I had heard you were expecting but I didn't believe it till now." Miss Bliss said.<p>

"Yes, the children and I are very excited. I spent all summer getting the nursery ready." Cobb boasted taking Ariadne's hand.  
>"Oh." Miss Bliss said. Her face falling slightly. Her dreams of being with Cobb dashed before her eyes. "I thought you and... Oh." Miss Bliss said again as James ran to Ariadne and asked her to tie his shoes.<p>

"Of course, Sweetheart." Ariadne said kissing the little boy on the top of the head.  
>"We decided to take the kids out on a family day. Movies, and out to eat. Then we have to go shopping for Mommy here." Cobb said proudly. "Not too much longer and we won't be able to have time for that."<p>

"No, we won't." Ariadne said feeling a real smile come over her face. She never loved Cobb more then she did at that moment.

"Oh. Well..." Miss Bliss said looking uncomfortable. "Well, it was really nice to see you both again and congratulations." She said hurrying away to join her overweight mother in line for food.

"Thank you, Cobb." She breathed once the horrid woman was out of ear shot.  
>"That's the woman you said liked me?" Cobb said leaning over their table. A conspiratorial smile on his face as he kissed her hand. James snuggling deep into her body as Phillipa rushed back to the table to drink more soda.<p>

To an outsider, they looked like a happy family.

~ Cobb looked after the kids as Ariadne picked out more maternity clothes for herself. The Extractor looking over a new crib. The one he had gotten for the nursery was not going to be enough.

"What about this one?" He asked hefting James up as he looked over a painfully stunning blond wood crib. "It will convert to a toddler bed and then a full sized bed."

"Cobb, it's too expensive!" Ariadne said looking over the price.

"No." Cobb said looking over the exquisite piece and it's matching changing table that doubled as a chest of drawers. All of which could be used until the child was grown. "No, it's just right."

The Extractor waived to the shop lady and told her to send the whole set to their home.  
>"Cobb." Ariadne hissed as the sales lady seemed very happy. "It's too much."<p>

"No, it's perfect for the girl. We have to think about her." The Extractor explained. He walked a short distance to an dark wood crib that was the opposite of the blond wood. "That's perfect for the boy." He said with a happy nod. "We'll take this one to." he called to the shop lady.

Ariadne was shocked at the money Cobb laid out on the babies. He not only bought their cribs, stating he never cared for the simple crib he had bought for her when she thought she was only having one.

"We can use it for the downstairs crib." He told her. "Trust me, we will use it." He laughed as he picked out lavender colored bedding for the girl and fiddler green bedding for the boy. All of it perfectly complimenting the nursery back home.

~ The next few days was a mess of the Extractor assembling cribs and the Architect decorating. James and Phillipa seemed to grow more excited by the prospect of the new babies. It was easy to push Arthur and Eames out of her mind as she pretended her family was with Cobb and the children.

~ At night, Cobb made love to her in that gentle, kind way of his. His lips kissing her ripening belly just before he took her. He never let her wake up alone.

Yet, at night, she still dreamed of someone else.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

~ Cobb's taste in nursery décor lent itself to his taste in French culture. Somehow the nursery looked less baby ready, and more stylish and perfectly Parisian.

"It looks like we live in Paris." Ariadne smiled looking over the delightful reprints of famous water colors Cobb had professionally framed and put on the nursery walls.  
>"Well, maybe someday when the babies are a little older, we can move back to Paris." Cobb said coming up behind her and wrapping his sure hands around her large belly. Kissing her cheek.<p>

Ariadne couldn't help but feel safe and warm in his arms. Her thought's going briefly to what a wonderful father Cobb would make. She already knew he was devoted to his children and seemed to be more then willing to be a good father to her babies as well.

Arthur had only been gone a few days and she barely missed him at all now. She only went into his room a few times a day now to smell his shirts and cry. Wondering why he didn't call or text her.

Eames still called her at night. The Forger's lighthearted talks that left so much unsaid. She still didn't have the courage to tell him about the pregnancy.

"Are you sure everything's alright, Darling?" Eames asked night. "Arthur treating you alright?"

"Arthur, is fine. You know Arthur." Ariadne said rubbing lotion on her shinny belly. Wondering faintly how big she could get.  
>"Are you <em>sure<em> there isn't anything else you want to talk to me about?" he asked kindly.

"No." She said innocently.

"Ariadne, do you want me to come home?" He asked. "I will if you stay with me, and me alone."

"Everything's fine Eames." She sighed.

~ Soon enough, Eames' calls stopped to.

~ Arthur was an expert at finding things. Eames was no exception. Admittedly, it took a lot longer to track down the rouge Forger then the average person. Eames was good at not being found.

He had to tell him about Ariadne. About the babies. He had planed for the trip to be quick, hoping he could find Eames and bring him back home. As soon as the Forger knew about the babies, he would surely rush back to Ariadne. They could be together and raise their children.

Arthur would leave her for good then. He loved Ariadne enough to let her go. She had cried out Eames' name while he was making love to her the other night. A penetrating wound that festered until dawn when he confided in Cobb that he didn't think the babies were his.

He knew then that he had to find Eames. He wrote a long letter to Ariadne explaining he was leaving and why. That he would be back and hopefully bring Eames back with him. He had asked Cobb to give her the note so Ariadne wouldn't think he had abandoned her to.

The Point Man sat in his shabby hotel room. The Forger preferring to stay in isolated places without the posh hotel accommodations enjoyed by the Point Man. The TV didn't work and Arthur was grateful that at least the hot water was functioning. The local military group here was trying to quell some kind of uprising in this place.

It was a world away from the large, comfortable house he was used to. The stillness of the night occasionally broken with the peppering of distant automatic gun fire.

He pulled out the sonogram picture Ariadne had shown him just a few days ago. The babies, Eames' probably, looked strange and crowded in Ariadne's womb. She was such a small woman. Carrying and giving birth to twins would be dangerous for her.

In a way, that was how he believed they were not his babies. _His_ children, would never hurt Ariadne.

He doubted Eames would be a good father, but hopefully he was would be proven wrong. If Ariadne needed him, he would still be there for her. He was sure Cobb would help her in any way she needed as well.

Arthur tried yet again to get a signal on his cell phone to call Ariadne. The internet here didn't work here either. He sighed and wished the Forger didn't hide out in such desolate places.


End file.
